


Light Fire

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in the Digital World for Takuya, until he gets sick that is. Days later, he finds out the reason behind his 'sickness'. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light Fire-Koukuya mpreg

(Note: The Patamon in Frontier shall be called Angel Patamon)

Chapter 1-I'm WHAT?

`Takuya was lying on the grass next to a tree in the Forest Terminal. He scratched his stomach absent-mindedly again. "Why do I keep doing that?" His face scrunched up in queasiness, "Unngh, I feel horrible again. Oh, my stomach feels queasy again! Uh oh-!" Takuya ran to a bush and began to hurl, throwing up whatever he ate that morning. He stopped 30 seconds later.

"Damnit, why am I so sick lately!" He took a deep breath and calmed down, wiping the leftover bile from his mouth.

"I hope Koji isn't worried about me…" He thought to himself. He heard a voice behind him, soft yet rough.

"Not again, Takuya-kun. That's the fifth time in three days you've thrown up!" Takuya turned around to see his boyfriend Koji kneeling next to him.

"Threw up everything you ate again?" Takuya nodded as he leaned into his lover's arms and relaxed, getting comfortable. Koji began stroking his hair.

"We should really take you to a doctor." Takuya shook his head. "Don't wanna…" He said as he fell asleep. Koji sighed and picked Takuya up to carry him back to the camp. "Baka Takuya-kun." He said softly.

Back at camp…

"No my meat apple, it's on fire! Damnit!" JP tried to blow out the fire on his meat apple, but it was futile. Zoe shook her head, "Not again JP, that's the third one you've burnt today!" She said face-palming. "Yeah you might want to be more careful next time when you try to toast another meat apple." said Koichi, who was eating his own meat apple. He was calm and relaxed. Tommy turned around to see Koji walking back carrying Takuya.

"Hey guys, look! Koji's back!" Tommy got up and ran toward Koji who was carrying Takuya, who had passed out. "Oh my god, what's wrong with Takuya?" said Zoe as Koji placed Takuya down on his makeshift bed made of leaves, stroking his hair as he slept. Koji sighed,

"He threw up again and he fell asleep in my arms." He sighed before continuing, "We need to take him to a doctor. Soon."

"But are there any in the Digital World?" said Koichi pondering. "They might not be like the doctors in our world."

"There might be one in the next town we visit." said Bokomon. "Bokomon, what do you think is wrong with Takuya?" Tommy asked as Bokomon walked up to Takuya and poked his stomach. Takuya whimpered in his sleep. "Hmm, his stomach seems…kind of tight. Like it's being stretched or something."

"Can I bounce on it?" said Neemon. "No!" Bokomon replied, pulling on Neemon's pants. He brought out his book and looked at a map of the Forest Terminal. "Ah, I see! There's a town near here! We'll go there tomorrow!"

"And what is the town called?" asked Angel Patamon.

"It is called Angel Village. Lots of Holy-type Digimon live there!" Bokomon yawned, "Time to go to sleep."

Everyone got on their makeshift beds and fell asleep.

Koji however, couldn't fall asleep, "I hope Takuya isn't sick with anything serious." He looked over to see his fire angel fast asleep, snoring faintly. Koji chuckled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep.

The next day…

"No, I'm not going to no goddamn doctor!" said Takuya as they arrived in Angel Village. "Takuya." growled Zoe, "You're going the doctor even if we have to drag you, damnit!" she glared at him. Takuya leaned away from her slightly, "Sheesh, don't yell at me then!"

The village was bustling with activity. Digimon were buying items from vendors. "Wow, look at all of those angel Digimon! There's so many of them!" said Tommy in awe. Angel Patamon flew near another Patamon, striking up a conversation with him. "Looks like Patamon found a friend!" said JP. "Hey guys, why don't we split up to look around? We'll meet here in an hour, okay?" said Koichi cheerfully. "Sure!"

Takuya, Koji, and Koichi went to the left and Zoe, JP, and Tommy went to the right. In the shadows of a tree, someone was watching them intently. A small boy about the age of 9 jumped down from the tree, signaling fro his friends to follow him…

"Wow, look at this game!" Takuya ran over to an arcade game. "What is that game anyway?" asked Koichi curiously. Takuya shrugged, "Not sure, but it looks cool-unnngh." Koji grew concerned, "

Takuya held his stomach, feeling queasy again. Koichi looked worried, "Are you feeling al-Takuya!" Takuya fell to the ground, but Koichi managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Takuya-kun!" yelled Koji.

"Damnit!" He cursed his luck. "Fuck, not again!" cursed Koji in anger, "I'm taking him to a doctor today!"

"Excuse me, does your friend need a doctor?" Koichi and Koji looked up to see a Gatomon walking in their direction. Koichi sighed in relief. "Yes he does. Can you take us there?" The Gatomon nodded, "Follow then." They began walking to the doctors.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw his brother faint. "Why did my brother faint like that? Has he been sick lately?"

"Shinya…" Shinya turned his head to see a blond teenager next to him, "Mora, what's up?" he asked. She sighed, "We should follow them." He nodded and the two began following the trio.

"I see, so your mate has been throwing up a lot lately then." said the Angemon doctor, writing on a clipboard. Koji nodded, "Yes, I'm getting really worried about him." he said with a look of worry in his eyes.

Dr. Angemon put down the clipboard, "I'll need to take a blood sample then, can you wake him for me?" he asked. Koji gently shook his boyfriend Takuya up, "Give me five more minutes…" he groaned as he woke up slowly. He blinked, taking a look at his surroundings,

"Wait a damn minute…I'm at the doctors!" He glared at Koji, "Sorry love, but I got worried about you when you fainted like that." He said kissing him on the cheek. "May I take a sample now?" Takuya groaned, sticking out his arm, "Fine." Dr. Angemon used a needle drawing a small amount of blood.

He put it in a vial for safety, "You'll get your results in an hour." He said walking out of the small room. Takuya flopped back down on the bed, "Why me? Why do I have to be here?" he whined. "Because you fainted, baka." said Koichi walking in with some soda. "Thanks brother." Koji smiled at his brother. Koichi sat down next to him, taking a sip of his own soda. "You know, things have been rather peaceful lately. Crusadermon and Dynasmon haven't attacked us for a while." He said taking another sip. "Yeah, but they could be planning something big." said Takuya stretching. "Who knows what those two are thinking. And we need to come up with a way of beating, they've been kicking our asses!" said Koichi.

Nearby, Shinya and his friend were eavesdropping on their conversation as Zoe and the other walked in the room, joining the conversation. "Sounds like their talking about something serious form the looks of it." said Mora. Shinya nodded, "Sounds they're talking about two really strong Digimon." He put his finger at his mouth, thinking, "You know, maybe from the way Nii-san's been sick, it's been more difficult." Shinya noticed Mora was acting weird, "Mora?"

"Shinya…they've spotted us." she said pointing up. Shinya looked up to see his Zoe glaring at them, "Uh-oh, run!" the two tried to run, but JP grabbed them. "You're not getting away that easy!" He pulled them into the room, closing the window.

Zoe put her hands on her hips, "Now tell us…why were you two eavesdropping on us like that?" Mora and Shinya paused. "It was his idea." Mora said, "He said he was worried about his big brother," she paused, "I couldn't let him go on his own though, so I tagged along with him." Zoe leaned in her face, "What are you doing?" Mora asked nervous. Zoe stared at her, "How old are you?"

"18 years old, why did you ask?" Zoe snorted, "You're a young adult and you're doing this kind of stuff?" She stood up, "You should know better than that." Mora glared at Zoe, "And how old are you? Kids like you shouldn't be doing dangerous stuff like this!" Zoe's jaw dropped, unable to make a comeback, "Why you-!"

"We're back!" came a noise from the doorway.

"Hey guys, who are those two?" said Koji walking in. Tommy shrugged, "We found them eavesdropping on us." Koji blinked, and then walked in. Koichi followed him in.

When Takuya walked in, his jaw dropped, "Shinya! What are you doing here in the Digital World!" he said shocked. "Nii-san!" said Shinya yelled as he hugged his brother, "I got worried so I came looking for you!"

He pulled Takuya into the room, "And Mora here helped me find you!" He said jumping up and down. Takuya looked at Mora, who smiled nervously and waved hello.

"You…got the cellphone message too, Shinya?" He asked confused. Shinya nodded, "Yeah, and so did she! We also have other friends outside!" He said excited, "I missed you, big brother!" He said nuzzling his brother. Zoe, however was confused, "You have a little brother…and you never told us?" she said slowly.

Takuya nodded, "Yes, I just never thought about it, I guess." Takuya said sheepishly scratching his head. Zoe facepalmed, "Men…are…idiots." she said sitting down in a chair. Dr. Angemon came in with the results. "I've got the results for Takuya here…" Takuya held onto Koji's hand tightly, "…And I must say, your mate Takuya here is…um…is…" he found himself unable to say the answer. "What, what is it? Spit it out already!" yelled Koji.

"Your mate is pregnant…with your kid."

To be continued…


	2. Dynasmon attacks

Light Fire-Koukuya mpreg

Chapter 2-Dynasmon attacks

"He's WHAT?" yelled everyone in unison except Takuya, who was too shocked to say anything. Dr. Angemon nodded messing with his clipboard, "Yes, every symptom point to him being pregnant. It couldn't be anything else."

He said looking at Koji, whose jaw was wide open in shock, "He's…pregnant…with MY kid!" he said in disbelief. "How…?" said Mora, "He's clearly a guy! How did he…?" she said trying to make sense of the situation. Everyone else was either shocked or royally confused as hell.

Shinya's expression was a mix of joy and confusion, "I'm gonna be an uncle!" his mouth slowly turned into a smile, "Woohoo!" He said jumping around in joy.

Koichi has calmed down and smiled, "Well…this will be interesting." he said. "I'm going to become an uncle." he said.

{Thump!} Everyone turned to see Koji had fainted. laughed putting away his clipboard, "I've seen all new fathers do that at one point and time. His reaction is nothing I haven't seen before."

Takuya slowly put his hand on his stomach, "I'm pregnant…wow! This is so…odd. Yet it's also amazing, I'm gonna become a mother…or would that be father? Oh dear." he smiled softly, and then started to try and wake his lover.

"Koji, wake up. Please." Takuya sighed, "Great, he's out cold. Fantastic." he turned to Koichi, "Can you help me with waking him up?" Koichi leaned down to try and wake his twin, but couldn't. Dr. Angemon chuckled as he got something got of his coat pocket.

"Here are some prenatal vitamins for the baby." He said handing them to Koichi. "Make sure he doesn't strain himself too much." He said walking out of the room, leaving the group to wonder what to do next.

"So…how are we going to fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon now? Takuya's pregnant!" said Tommy out loud. He scratched his head confused.

He looked down at Koji's unconscious form, "And Koji's passed out too." he said face-palming.

Shinya walked up to Koichi, "Yes, what do you wan-!" Shiyna pulled Koichi to his height, "If that bandana boy so much as dumps him, he's dead, got it?" He glared at Koji.

Koichi sweat dropped. "Moody much for a kid. Wonder if it runs in the family." He shrugged and began to think of a way to wake his brother.

Some time later outside…

The group had walked back outside. It had become evening, "Wow, it's almost nighttime now. We must have been in there a long time." said Zoe, "It's getting kind of cold too." she said shaking.

Mora shook her head, "Why doesn't she wear warmer clothes?"

Zoe glared at Mora, "You aren't wearing anything warm either!" she retorted. Mora smirked, "Well you don't see me shaking, now do you?" she replied back. "Why you! Just because you're older than doesn't mean you can act like that!" Mora shrugged, "Whatever."

The group continued walking until they saw someone waving, who Tommy recognized.

"My brother's here too?" said Tommy in half-surprise. Yutaka walked up to Mora, "Mora…are you and Shinya ok?" he asked her.

Mora nodded, "We're okay. How are our troops doing?" she asked in return. "They're doing okay."

Koji walked up to Yutaka, "Troops? I heard right, didn't I?" he asked confused. "What do you mean by that exactly?" Mora and Yutaka looked at one another before responding

Mora nodded, "Yes, we've heard all about how you overthrew Cherubimon and all, so the three of us decided to gather any Digimon that was willing to fight to help out." she paused looking around her, "I've got more to say, but it's too exposed out here. We need somewhere private to talk."

She looked over at Takuya and Shinya playing and talking about the baby, "I don't want them to get hurt." Yutaka turned his focus onto Koji.

"Koji, was it? What are going to do about the baby? Keep it?" asked Yutaka. "Of course! It's our baby!" Koji glared at him, "Alright, alright. I was just asking!" Yutaka walked back a little, slightly intimidated.

"Koji?" Takuya walked up to Koji, "Can I talk to you…alone?" he asked. Koji looked at his mate.

"Guys, I need to talk with my boyfriend alone." Koji and Takuya walked away. Takuya laughed a little and gently grabbed Koji's wrist, leading him cheerfully. Koji blinked, confused.

"Where are you taking me, Takuya?" said Koji chuckling. Takuya had led them through a small forest with huge leaves on the trees.

Takuya giggled, "You'll see!" They stopped at a huge body of water with no one around. They lay down to relax.

Takuya had cuddled into his lover's arms, "What do you think about me getting pregnant?" he said quietly. Koji gently pulled Takuya's chin up to kiss him. "I'd never thought this sort of thing could happen, but…I'm happy." He said smirking at Takuya, pulling him in for another kiss. Koji sighed before continuing, stroking Takuya's hair.

"I'm just worried about what MY father will think! He's an anti-gay person, He'd kill the baby!" He pulled Takuya close to him, "I don't want to lose you, and I love you too much, damnit." He nipped at Takuya's ear.

"My mother and uncle aren't like that Koji, they're very nice people. They'd support us." He said flipping Koji over onto his back, smirking. Koji grinned back.

Koji smiled, "Oh you think you can win?" Koji began tickling his belly, "Ahh-st-stop it! That t-tickles!" Takuya could barely hold in his laughter as they fell to the ground. Koji began kissing his stomach, "Koji?" said Takuya confused.

"Your stomach won't stay flat for long." he said kissing it some more.

Takuya's face paled, "You mean I'm gonna get fat?" he said with tears in his eyes. Koji's eyes widened, "Shit, mood swings already!" he thought. "No, not at all! You're having my child!" Takuya glared at him, "…Please don't kill me, Takuya."

He noticed Takuya had a sinister grin, "Uhh, Takuya-kun?" he said nervously. "How 'bout we have some fun?" he said in Koji's ear.

Back with the others…

"Where the hell did they go?" yelled Zoe in frustration. "They've been gone for an hour now! When they get back, I'll…" Zoe and the others had gone searching for them. "Oh stop bitching, we'll find them." said Mora rolling her eyes. Zoe whirled around and stared eye-to-eye with Mora, "I've known him longer than you!" she pointed her finger in her face, "I'm watching you!" she turned around, leaving Mora confused as to what had just happened. "Oookaaay…she's got total PMS if I've ever seen it."

{Distant scream in the distance} "You guys hear that? That sounded like Takuya! Come on!" JP ran ahead with the other Legendary Warriors behind him, "Wait up! I can't run that fast, damnit!" said Mora trying to catch up with the others…"Those guys are bloody fast, man!"

"Let Takuya go, asshole!" yelled Koji in anger. "You'd think I'd let a chance like this go to waste, Legendary Warrior of Light?" Said Dynasmon, who had Takuya in his grip. Koji whipped out his D-Tector, "If you so much as Digivolve, your lover is dead!" said Dynasmon as he as his claw on Takuya's neck.

"Damnit, what can I do? Takuya will-!" Koji and Dynasmon both turned when they saw Fractal Code nearby. Distracted, Dynasmon dropped Takuya, who ran over to Koji's side.

"Fool, show yourself!" yelled Dynasmon. The trees rustled before revealing a Digimon with orange armor. The Dragon Digimon had red hair and had huge battle claws on his hands. His green eyes showed fierce determination in them as much as anger.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Dynasmon annoyed and angry. "My name is WarGreymon." the Digimon said calmly. He noticed Koji and Takuya, "I suggest you two run, I can handle this bastard."

Dynasmon snorted, "What can you do? You're just a-!"

Wargreymon rushed toward Dynasmon before he could finish his sentence. "Gah! Bastard!" said Dynasmon in anger. "Dragon Blaster!" Dynasmon launched a small sphere of blue energy from his left hand.

WarGreymon blocked it with his claw gauntlets. "My turn!" WarGreymon's claws were covered with fire, "Dramon Claw!"

"Wow, WarGreymon seems to be holding his own against Dynasmon!" said Takuya in slight awe. Koji held Takuya closer to him. "…Let's run." Koji said, "I'm getting you out of here." he said grabbing Takuya's wrist.

"But Koji-!" Takuya began to say, but stopped mid-sentence. "Koji…" he said scared. Koji looked at him, "What?" Before Koji could get a response…

"Shield of the Just!" a huge beam of red energy blasted out from the trees, nailing Dynasmon in the chest blasting him into the tree. "Gah, the fuck! Where the hell-!" A red and white knight Digimon flew out from the opening, grabbing Dynasmon at his neck. "Let me go, bitch!"

"Sorry, I won't let you kill my new friends." said the knight.

"Hey, is that…Mora's voice?" asked Takuya. "Yeah it is, brother!" said Shinya walking up to him, "Come on, let's go!" Koji, Takuya and Shinya tried to run…"Can't let you get away, dear!" said Crusadermon as she appeared. Koji tried to shield Takuya, "Leave Takuya alone!" he yelled. Crusadermon chuckled, "Foolish boy." she said as the other Legendary Warriors appeared. "You know you'll just lose again." she said preparing her ribbons.

"We've got new friends to help us!" said Takuya.

"Execute! Unity Spirit Evolution!" yelled Koji as he activated his D-Tector. Data enveloped him as his body changed. He changed into a warrior with white and blue armor. His right arm had a cannon on it. "I won't let you hurt Takuya!" yelled MagnaGarurumon. "Fool." muttered Crusadermon as she flew into the air, "Royal Slash!" she yelled as she charged at MagnaGarurumon. He dodged and counter-attacked, "Magna Rockets!" he launched missiles from his arm cannon. They hit Crusadermon, but did little damage. "Fist of Athena!" MagnaGarurumon was hit right in face, knocking him to the ground. "Koji!" yelled Takuya. Crusadermon turned in his direction, "Hmm, why haven't you Spirit Evolved yet?" she then noticed Dynasmon flying toward her. "Dynasmon, what is the issue?" she asked.

Dynasmon turned over and pointed, "That girl! She's-!" he said panicked. "Hmm, are you sure, Dynasmon?" she turned over in Mora's direction, staring directly in the eyes. "You handle the Warrior of Light. I'll handle the girl." she said flying off over to Mora.

Dynasmon turned back to MagnaGarurumon, "Well, it's your lucky day. You get to be beaten by me!" said Dynasmon laughing out loud. "I…won't…lose to you!" spat MagnaGarurumon, "I…will…protect Takuya with my life!" he said. "Fool. You're badly hurt…and you still insist on fighting. What recklessness. I'll show you the error of your ways!" yelled Dynasmon as he tried to deal the final blow to MagnaGarurumon.

"KOJI!" yelled Takuya in panic. Nii-san you can't!" yelled Shinya grabbing onto his older brother's arm. "…But!" said Takuya.

Suddenly, the air began to fill with noise and the ground began to rumble violently. "The fuck?" spat Dynasmon. He turned his head to see a huge amount of Mega Digimon headed their way. He began to back off. "We'll leave…for now!" he yelled flying away with Crusadermon.

Mora let out a huge sigh of relief, "Well that was painful." she joked. She looked over at Koji who looked badly hurt. She walked over to him, "You don't look so hot, man" She checked his injuries closely. "You try being beaten non-stop, girl." he said wincing as Mora poked his wounds. "Anyone have anything for injuries; I'm not a doctor." she asked.

"Koji!" Takuya had run over and collapsed on Koji, hugging him. Koji slowly hugged him back, "Takuya…I'm fine. I just need some rest, that's all." Takuya sighed, "Don't worry, we'll get those wounds fixed!"

Koji smiled slightly, and then yawned. "Tired?" asked Shinya. Koji nodded. Mora picked up Koji and the group began to walk back to Angel Village.

To be continued…


	3. Problems with Trailmon

Light Fire

Chapter 3-Problem with Trailmon

(Note: Mora is an OC. Sorry I did not make this clear! Future Oc's will have an * by their name)

It had been a month since the group learned that Takuya was pregnant. His stomach had begun to get a bit bigger, much to the dismay of Takuya. "For the last time Takuya, you are not fat." said Koji rubbing his boyfriends stomach. Takuya pouted at Koji's answer.

"Ahem, may I continue speaking please?" asked Mora.

Mora had joined the group with Shinya and Yutaka after they met up in Angel Village. She had told them she was the daughter of the Royal Knight's leader. Explaining the difference between the two factions of Royal Knights, the two who had joined Lucemon, and the rest who opposed Lucemon's plan and decided to rebel.

"So there are good Royal Knights?" asked Tommy. Mora nodded, "Yes, most of the Royal Knights are not pleased with Crusadermon and Dynasmon's betrayal and have rebelled against Lucemon's power." said Mora. Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Like who?" he said.

"Like Magnamon for example." she said, "He disproved of their actions right from the get go."

"Just how many of the Royal Knights are against them?" asked Tommy.

"About the rest of them, which would make 11 on our side." said Mora.

Takuya rubbed his stomach, which was beginning to show. "So how do we get their help?" he asked. Mora got up and looked out the window. "…We ask my father, the leader." she said. "Your father is the leader of the Royal Knights?" asked JP. Mora nodded, "Yeah, and he's pretty damn powerful at that." she said. "Is he nice?" asked Takuya. "And can we trust them?" he added.

An hour later in the restroom…

Takuya had gotten another moment of nausea and ran to the nearest toilet to throw up.

"…I really hate this fucking goddamn Trailmon…so bumpy." muttered Takuya with his head in the toilet. "Next Trailmon we take, it had better have comfortable seats!" he complained.

Koji rubbed his back in small circles. "I'll make sure of it, Takky." he joked, earning a glare from his mate.

Just then, Koji heard Shinya's voice "Is he still throwing up? He just hurled an hour ago!" asked Shinya poking his head in. Koji nodded, "…Yeah he is." he said. "I thought morning sickness went away after the first trimester." said Koji. "Well Yutaka told me that the morning sickness should go away soon." said Shinya.

"Really?" said Takuya looking up from the toilet.

Takuya lifted his head, taking in a breath. "Feeling better now, love?" asked Koji. Takuya nodded wiping his mouth, "I think so."

"I'm heading back to my seat." said Shinya leaving.

"Want to go back to our seats?" asked Koji. Takuya got up and stretched.

"I'd rather stand thank you, I can't stand sitting in those seats for another minute!" he complained rubbing his ass. "Ah better, I was getting stiff there!"

Koji chuckled, "Of course." He looked out the window, sensing something for a moment. He looked outside to see a shadow flying in the distance, and then it vanished. Takuya noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Takuya. "See something?"

"…I thought I saw something. Never mind." he said turning back to his lover. He kissed him softly, making Takuya smile.

Meanwhile, Mora was watching the couple.

"Those two really are close." thought Mora as she looked at the couple. "Makes me jealous in a way." she smiled. She got up going back to her cabin where Shinya and Koichi were…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey Mora." asked Zoe. Mora looked to see her sitting down. "Yeah what?" asked Mora. "Why do ya want to talk with we?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you…why did you come to the Digital World anyway?" she said folding her arms. Mora sat down across from her, "Well…I was in Japan while traveling and my phone rang." she shrugged, "I was bored and there was nothing to do so I came here. And it was a good thing by the looks of it. I met Yutaka and Shinya. I never really had many friends in America." she said looking at the celling.

"Really, I was the same. My family always kept moving too." said Zoe. She stuck out her hand to Mora, "I want to say sorry for being rude to you at first, I thought you would be like all of those other teenage girls." she said. Mora gently shook her hand, "No problem, apology accepted!" she said smiling.

(RINNNNG! RINNNNG!) An alarm went off, locking the doors shut and shutting off the lights.

"What the fuck!" cursed Mora. Zoe went over to the doors, pulling on the handle.

"Damnit!" she said. She sighed, "No use. It's locked shut." Zoe said. Mora slammed her head against the wall, "For fuck's sake, can't the Digital World have working trains for once?"

Zoe looked at Mora, "Complaining won't work."

The two sat down next to each other, "…What are we gonna do now? We can't get to the others like this!" said Zoe. Mora looked around the room, her eyes falling on a phone nearby.

"Hey look over there!" she said running over. "What luck, now we can contact the others!" said Zoe picking up the phone.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Well what are we going to do now that the electricity's out!" said Shinya. He banged on the doors, "Mora, can you hear me?" he yelled banging again.

"No use Shinya, the doors won't open without any electricity. The train's stuck until the lights come back on." said Koji walking over. Shinya sighed, sitting down.

"Well fuck." he cursed. "This bites majorly, doesn't it nii-san?"

"Where did you hear that word!" said Takuya in shock. "From Yutaka. He uses it all the time." he shrugged. Takuya's eyebrow twitched, "Remind me to kill him later." he said. He reached into his pocket a got out a candy he got from JP. Eating the bar of chocolate calmed him somewhat.

"All we can do is relax, Takuya–kun." he said putting his arm over Takuya's neck and pulling him closer. "Hopefully they will fix the Trailmon soon." He said putting his feet on the other set of seats.

Takuya relaxed a bit, but was still worried about his friends. "Something bad's gonna happen…I can feel it." he thought.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Outside near the river under the tracks, two Digimon were floating the water, stalking the Legendary Warriors. The smaller Digimon turned to the larger one.

"Are we ready to invade the Trailmon, Dragomon?" asked the smaller Digimon. The larger Digimon turned to his brother, "Yes, we are Divermon. Get the other Divermon ready to break in." His younger brother nodded and dived back in the water…


	4. Trouble with Trailmon

Light Fire

Chapter 4-Danger on the horizon

Shinya could sense something that was about to happen, but he wasn't sure on what it was. "What's this feeling I'm getting? It feels like something bad's gonna happen soon." he asked himself. He sat closer to Takuya, hugging him.

"You feeling scared Shinya?" asked Takuya, pulling his brother closer. Shinya put his hand on his brother's stomach, rubbing it slowly. "It feels so strange that I'm going to become an uncle at this age…" he thought as he felt the bump. He smiled at the thought of a niece. "A girl…I'd love to have a niece to help take care of." His thoughts turned to the thought of the child being a nephew. "But what if's it's a boy?"

Takuya watched as his brother continued to rub his stomach, "He's really happy with the thought of being an uncle." thought Takuya.

Takuya smiled, "Thanks Shinya." he said. Shinya nodded, "Welcome." he said looking elsewhere. He swore he felt the train moving slightly. Koji saw this on his face. He sat up to face Shinya.

Koji looked at Shinya, "…What's wrong?" he asked as Shinya got up. Shinya didn't answer, "Shinya?" asked Takuya. His brother put his hand over his ear, trying to hear something better. He leaned down and put his hand on the floor. Shinya's face grew puzzled. "Hmmm…" he said. He turned to Koji,

"You hear something? Like something's moving under this Trailmon?" he asked calmly. Koji walked over and put his hand down on the floor. His eyebrows furrowed,

"Yeah I do. It feels like something is under us." he said standing up and getting out his D-Tector. He transformed into Beowulfmon and pulled out his sword,

"The sound's getting louder. Much louder." he said as the train vibrated slightly. Shinya walked over to Takuya,

"Relax brother, you're getting tense." he said. "It can't be good for the baby." he said grabbing his hand.

The train's floor burst open revealing a water-type Digimon holding a spear. He glared at Takuya with his red eyes and turned to face him. Beowulfmon positioned himself between the Digimon and his lover and his brother.

He grinned with evil intent, "I've found you at last Warriors…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mora, we need to get out of here." said Zoe as she pulled out her D-Tector. "By the way…" she began. Mora turned to face Zoe.

"How are you able to turn into a Digimon? You're not one of the Legendary Warriors!" she asked. Mora smiled and said to her,

"That's because I'm a Digimon Hybrid." she said. Zoe blinked, "Digimon Hybrid?" she asked. "What is that?" Mora smiled and said,

"The offspring of a Digimon and Human relationship or the descendant of one." she said.

Zoe nodded, "Wait until the others hear about this…they'll go nuts." she muttered. Mora transformed into Guilmon and tore open the door with her claws. Transforming back into human form and then transforming into Gallantmon, she turned to Zoe who had her jaw drop in surprise.

"Woah!" she said running up to her. "Cool!" she said walking past. "Let's go find the others!" she said leading Mora to where Koichi, JP and Yutaka were locked up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Beowulfmon raised his sword, "What do you want!" he yelled. Dragomon laughed and prepared his own weapon,

"The boy behind you." he said pointing to Takuya. "Lord Lucemon wants him. And the children inside him." he finished.

Beowulfmon growled, "Children? What's he talking about?"

"Not happening!" he said. He charged at Dragomon,

"Let's take this outside!" he yelled, pushing through the Trailmon and outside in the water. Shinya watched the scene unfold. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Takuya! Shinya! Are you okay!" yelled Koichi. Shinya and Takuya watched as his friends run into the room.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Beowulfmon and Dragomon fell onto the water near some ground. "I won't let you take Takuya!" yelled Beowulfmon. Dragomon smirked, "You think you can stop me?" asked Dragomon as he charged at Beowulfmon. He dodged and landed on the ground. He started running as Dragomon followed him into the flatlands.

"I need to get him as far away as Takuya and the others as possible!" thought Beowulfmon. He stopped at a clearing with trees.

"You really think you can get away from me?" yelled Dragomon.

Beowulfmon smirked, "Who said I was running?" he said.

He lifted his sword into the air, "Frozen Hunter!" he yelled, unleashing a giant wolf of light, which tore into Dragomon, destroying him in seconds.

Beowulfmon sighed putting away his sword. "That seemed too easy." he muttered. Just then, he heard Takuya scream. he ran back as fast as he could.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinya lay on the ground, seeing his brother caught in Divermon's net. "Brother!" he yelled running toward him. Divermon held his spear to Takuya's neck.

"One more move and he's dead." he threatened. Takuya looked at his brother, too afraid to say anything. Divermon then spoke and tossed his spear away grinning.

"I'm going to have fun with you, little boy." he said running at him. Takuya screamed, "RUN!" he yelled. Shinya turned and ran as fast as he could through the train.

Just then, the others ran up. Koichi untied him quickly, "Thanks." he said. "But Divermon went after Shinya!" he yelled. Zoe spoke, "Then Dragomon was just here to distract us!" she said. She then said, "I'll go after Divermon!" running off through the door.

"Let me see that wound of yours." said Yutaka checking his arm.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinya found himself backed up against a wall. Divermon walked toward him, "Your brother isn't here to save you…" he said picking up a sharp piece of metal. Shinya dodged him and ran toward the door. Try as he might, the door was locked. "Ready to die brat?" yelled Divermon. Shinya fell to the floor, "I won't lose!" he yelled grabbing his own sharp piece of metal. Divermon laughed, "You're just a human! What can you do!" he yelled. Shinya ran toward him, clashing with Divermon's sword.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Just then, Takyua's D-Tector began to flash brightly. "What the!" said JP. Takuya took it out of his pocket. A brown light appeared and the Spirits of Earth came out and flew to where Shinya was.

"What?" yelled Divermon in shock. Shinya stared at the objects. He pulled out his cellphone, which changed into a brown and tan D-Tector. He looked up and smirked, "Looks like the tables are turned…!"


	5. Warrior of Earth

Light Fire

Chapter 5-Warrior of Earth and baby news

Shinya held out his new D-Tector and scanned the Fractal Code over it, seemingly by instinct. He felt his body change into that of a small Digimon, his body become covered in blue armor, a small red cap, and a long hammer. He looked at himself in surprise.

"So this is what it is like to be a Digimon…amazing!" he said. He brandished his weapon and glared at Divermon.

"This is it! I won't let you hurt my brother!" he yelled. "Or the baby!"

Overcoming his shock, Divermon laughed, "You think you can kill me? Fat chance!" he yelled charging at Grumblemon.

He swung his claws in an attempt to blind him, but Grumblemon dodged his attack and counter-attacked by punching Divermon in the stomach. Grumblemon then landed a combo of three punches in the face. Divermon then slashed his claws on Grumblemon's left eye, leaving three scars in their wake. Grumblemon held his eye in pain.

Divermon smirked, "Not bad for a kid…" he winced. Grumblemon glared at him. "This is for trying to hurt Nii-san and the baby!" he yelled.

He held his hammer up in the air and slammed it down through Divermon, revealing his Fractal Code.

Grumblemon held out his D-Tector.

"Hope you and your friend end up in hell! Fractal Code! Digitize!" he yelled scanning the code. A digi-egg flew up into the air. Grumblemon sighed as he de-digivolved. He felt himself falling.

"So…tired." he said. "That…took a lot…outta me." his body hit the floor.

He heard a voice calling for him. "Shinya!" yelled Takuya running up to him. He pulled Shinya close to him, letting meet eye-to-eye.

Shinya looked at his brother, "Are you okay?" he yawned. Takuya nodded crying,

"I'm fine, but…" he trailed off, noticing Shinya's D-Tector. "Holy…you're…" he sputtered. Shinya fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Takuya sighed, "What is going on around here?" he asked.

Yutaka walked up, "Let's take Shinya back to our car. We'll talk about what just happened later." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya looked at the form of his sleeping brother. His face held a worried expression on it. He then looked at the scars he now had on his left eye. His face would forever hold these scars.

Zoe came and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Takuya? Do you want me to get anything for you?" she offered. Takuya shook his head and said,

"My brother…he gonna have those scars forever now…and he's a Legendary Warrior as well…" he said softly. Zoe kneeled down hand hugged her pregnant friend.

"You're worried about Shinya?" she asked. Takuya nodded, "Yes." he said. Zoe sighed, "I'll take over cleaning his wounds. You go and get some rest with Koji." she said. Takuya nodded and left the room.

She looked at Shinya sleeping peacefully. "He must really care for you, huh?" she asked out loud with a smile. She took out a wet washcloth and began to clean his bloody scars.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koji pulled Takuya closer in the bed. He rubbed his back, "Shinya will live Takuya." he said. Takuya scooted closer, "I hope so…" he said falling asleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next day…

The group had stopped at the next town where Yutaka said their small army of Digimon was. The town consisted of Plant and Insect-type Digimon. Lots of shops were open selling food. Takuya wandered until he saw a stand with red fruit. He walked over and asked if he could have it. He paid for the food and left to go back to Koji.

Koji raised an eyebrow as Takuya ate the fruit, "What is that thing?" he asked pointing at the fruit.

Takuya shrugged, "It tastes good!" he smiled eating. Koji leaned over and licked off some juice. "Not in public, Koji!" whined Takuya.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Dr. Angemon looked up in surprise as he saw Takuya walk through his doors.

"Why, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!" he remarked in surprise as he walked over. Takuya sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well…" he began.

Koichi said, "We're here to check on the baby to see how it's doing." he stated. Koji nodded in agreement.

"Mora told me about you. She says you're the Legendary Warriors." He smiled. "She even told me that you were the one who defeated Cherubimon." he said.

He smiled, "Can you lie down?" he asked. Takuya lay down and looked over, "What's that you're holding?" he asked, looking at the mechanic Dr. Angemon was holding. He smiled, "This is a device that I use to check on the unborn baby and the gel helps for the device to see the baby." he said taking out some gel and putting it on Takuya's stomach.

"That's cold! Holy shit!" he cursed. As the gel settled, Dr. Angemon put the device on Takuya's stomach and flipped a switch. The machine turned on and made some noises.

"Now let me see here…" said Dr. Angemon. The room soon filled with the noise of a heartbeat.

Koji held Takuya's hand in amazement, "That's our baby Takuya…" he said in awe. As the ultrasound continued, Dr. Angemon soon saw something that caught his eyes.

He chuckled, "Well now, this is surprising." he said leaning closer. Takuya looked over at the ultrasound, "What…What's up?" he asked worried.

"Now don't be alarmed with what I'm about to tell you…" began Dr Angemon.

"But it appears you're going to be the father of triplets." he said. Takuya's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "

What…" he breathed.

He soon heard two (thumps) He looked over to see that both Koji and Koichi had fainted. He face-palmed and sighed, "You fools…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya lay on the bed, thinking about the fact he was pregnant with triplets. "I'm gonna get really fat now…" he thought. He looked down to look at his small baby bump.

"I'm only four months pregnant, yet I already have a baby bump showing." he said. He turned over to see Koji looking at him. He smiled and scooted closer.

Koji smiled and kissed him, "Triplets…" he said kissing his stomach. He chuckled, "I love you…" he said to his unborn children.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinya lay awake in his room thinking about the babies he was going to be an uncle to. He moved his hand over to his scars, "I'm a Legendary Warrior now like my brother…" he said. He got up and began to walk around the cabin.

"Hey Shinya, what are you doing up so late?" asked Tommy. Shinya replied saying,

"Couldn't sleep." he said. Tommy smiled, "Thinking about the triplets?" he asked. Shinya shook his head,

"Am I going to have these scars forever, Tommy?" he asked. Tommy nodded. Shinya sighed, "Mom's gonna freak when she sees my face next." he said crying. Tommy came over and hugged him, "Don't worry, she won't hate you." he said. Shinya nodded, "I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

Light Fire

Chapter 6-Glorious Fangs and a shocking reveal

Koji woke up and stretched his arms out. He yawned and looked at Takuya who was fast asleep. His eyes wandered to his slightly swollen stomach. He put his hand on his stomach. He felt his koi's soft and warm skin, stretched and showing a slightly bigger bump.

"Triplets…it seems so hard to believe, but…I'm even more happy now. It feels so strange that I'm going to be a dad to three kids. I wonder if Koichi is nervous about this at all?" He looked to see that Takuya was waking up. He smiled at his beautiful lover and thought how lucky he was to have him and Koichi in his life.

"Koji?" he asked sleepily, drool dripping slightly from his mouth. Koji chuckled and kissed him. After a moment, he said smiling.

"What do you want for breakfast, my fire angel?" he asked. Takuya put his own hand on his stomach and thought for a moment, "How about some…chocolate cookies and ketchup?" he asked innocently. Koji made a disgusted face,

"You…sure that's what you want?" he asked trying to make sure what he heard was right. Takuya growled, "Did I not make myself clear?" he said. He gave Koji a glare that would make even anyone nervous.

Koji sighed, "Fine, I'll get it for you Takuya-kun." he said kissing him and getting up to go to the kitchen. Takuya smiled getting back under the covers.

"I always win, hehe." said Takuya as he put his hand on his stomach.

Koji sighed, "Mood swings already…." he muttered yawning. "Great…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koji walked into the kitchen to see his brother and Zoe cooking breakfast. Zoe turned to look at Koji, "Hey Koji! Good morning!" she said. Koji smiled at her as he went to the cupboard, grabbing some cookies and the bottle of ketchup. Koichi looked at his brother and asked, "…You do realize that combining those two is going to taste bad, right Koji?" he asked. Koji turned to look at his brother and sighed, "…Don't ask, Takuya wants it." he yawned, going back to his room. Zoe and Koichi shared a confused look.

"…Strange tastes, I see…" said Koichi turning back to what he was making. "What's next…"

He was making waffles for everyone in the house that Dr. Angemon had set up for them. The doctor was rather rich and wanted to help in any way he could.

Zoe was making some pancakes. After the two were done, they served breakfast.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After breakfast was served, the group began talking about what to do with Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"So we've lost to them several times now. We were wondering what you could do to help us." said Koichi. Yutaka looked at Mora and Shiyna before speaking,

"As we've said before, after we heard about what happened at the Rose Morning Star, we decided to build an army of Digimon to help out. We call ourselves the Glorious Fangs." he said. Tommy raised an eyebrow, "And why choose that name?" he asked. Yutaka shrugged, "It was Shinya's idea." he said pointing to him. "Anyway, when Shinya suggested that we go and find you, that's when everything just got a little out of hand…" he said trailing off. Mora picked up from there,

"Has Zoe told you about my special skill yet?" she asked. The group shook their head yes in unison, "Because I am a Digimon Hybrid, I can turn into a Digimon at will whenever I wish to. I'm a Guilmon Hybrid and my Mega form is on par in strength with the Royal Knights, so I can help in battle." she said. The group sighed a collective breath of relief,

"That's a relief there, now we won't get our asses handed to us!" said Takuya smiling. Tommy nodded, "Yeah…" he said.

Suddenly, Angel Patamon began to hudder behind JP's head. "What's wrong?" asked JP. "They're here!" said Angel Patamon. Koji brought out his D-Tector, "Let's go then!" he said. Mora nodded, "Yes, let's…"

The wall broke sending rubble everywhere. Out of the dust, Crusadermon and Dynasmon appeared. "Well done, my friends." said a figure behind them. The pair kneeled, "Why thank you lord Lucemon." they said. The young-looking angel stepped inside and looked at the unconscious group. He grinned when he saw Takuya, Shinya and Mora.

"Perfect, they're here." he said. He snapped his fingers, telling the pair to pick them up, "Be careful with that boy, he's pregnant and I want to use those children for something special." he ordered. The three flew off, leaving the group on the floor.

Koji could only watch as his lover and friends were taken from him, "…No…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya felt himself being shaken awake. He saw Mora and Shinya next to him. "You're awake, thank goodness!" said Mora in relief. Shinya smiled. "Are you okay brother? Are the babies okay?" he asked worried. Takuya nodded, "We're fine." he said.

Takuya looked around to see they were tied up in ropes.

A laugh filled the room, "Why hello there!" said Lucemon walking in. The three glared at him in anger, making Lucemon have a fake hurt look on his face, "Why are you so angry with me?" he said pretending to be hurt, "I only asked my friends to bring you here!"

Takuya growled,

"You're Lucemon…how did you get out of your imprisonment! The Ancient Warriors defeated you!" he demanded. Lucemon smirked,

"The seal simply wore off after so many years, it grew weak. My friends simply got enough Fractal Code to break it for me." he said walking closer to him. He put his hands on Takuya's face. Shinya struggled in his ropes.

"Get away from my brother, you freak! Don't touch him! Get away from him!" he yelled. "Go away!"

Lucemon's smirk only widened further. He put his hands through Takuya's brown hair, "You really do look like her…yes, I can see it…" he said. Takuya could only sit there as Lucemon continued to talk,

"It was so many years ago that I met her…yes, it was 20 years ago in the human world…" he said. The three grew confused as he continued to talk, "What was her name again?" he put a finger on his chin and grinned,

"Oh, it was Yuriko…" he said. At that exact moment, Takuya and Shinya's faces both grew pale with fear and shock. Mora held an equal expression of shock. "That's…our mother's name…" said Shinya after a few seconds of silence. Takuya was unable to say anything.

Lucemon was enjoying the looks of fear on their faces.

"…The looks of fear on your faces is so priceless!" he grinned. He right into Takuya's face, "I met your mother 20 years ago in the human world. She was so beautiful that I fell in love with her." He stood up.

"Two years later…" he said pointing at Mora. "She was born." he said. Takuya and Shinya both looked at Mora in confusion. Mora could only look at the ground and say nothing. Lucemon continued to speak,

"Seven years later, you were born Takuya. And Mora went missing shortly after that. Even I don't know where she went to." he said.

He looked at Shinya, "And you, you were born shortly after I left your mother." he said.

He then turned his attention to Takuya's swollen stomach. "I have big plans for those kids in there. Their power that they inherited from the Spirits will be very helpful." he got up and left the room.

Silence stayed for a few moments afterward. Takuya turned to Mora. "…Why didn't you say anything about this earlier, Mora? Were you afraid that I'd reject you?" he asked carefully. He saw that Mora was crying, "I'm sorry you two, I knew from the start, but I was too afraid to say anything to you two." she said looking at him and Shinya. Shinya scooted closer to her, "It's okay…but still…it's so hard to believe that you're our sister." Takuya nodded, "…It'll take some getting used to for sure, but I'm sure that you'll fit in our family Mora." said Takuya.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A figure was hunched over near the window listening to their conversation. She turned to see a Gatomon walk over to her. "Did you get the information we needed?" she asked. The figure nodded and stood up. "Let's go get the others, Gatomon. If we are to have any hope of protecting the Digital World, we need the help of the Legendary Warriors." she walked past Gatomon who followed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Light Fire

Chapter 7-The Digidestined

(Note: From this chapter on, this story will be a 04 x 02 crossover)

Gatomon and her partner walked back through the forest. "Kari, you know we have to find a way to rescue them. Especially that pregnant boy." she said. Kari nodded, "Yeah, but how?" she asked.

When they arrived at the camp, Kari took off her robe. She sighed, "Man, was I hot!" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya looked at the window, "Was someone just there, you two?" he asked. Mora and Shinya shook their heads. He sighed, "I hope Kjoi and the others get here soon…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tai looked at his sister, "So you found that boy?" he asked. Kari nodded yes. "He's pregnant..." said Gatomon. Tai raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? That seems impossible!" he said. He thought for a moment, "I'll ask Izzy about that then. Why don't you get some rest sister? You look tired." he commented. Kari smiled, "Thanks, I will." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koji sighed and looked out of the window, "Koji…" said Koichi putting his hand on his twin's shoulder. Koji turned to face him, "We just got a message from someone. Why don't you come to the lobby?" he offered. Koji smiled, "Sure…" he said, following his brother to the lobby.

A few moments later, the twins arrived at the lobby. Yutaka looked up and saw them, "Ah you two." he said motioning for them to come over to him. The pair sat down on the couch. He handed them a letter, "What's this?" asked Koji. Yutaka said, "It's from a group of people who call themselves the Digidestined." he said sitting down.

Koji raised an eyebrow as he opened the letter, "I thought we were the only Digidestined." he said reading the letter. After 7 minutes, he finished the letter.

"It says to meet them at the market in town." he said. Yutaka looked at everyone, "Shall we get going?" he asked. Everyone nodded and got up to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Light Fire

Chapter 8-Meeting and recklessness

(04x02 crossover with mpreg)

Koji stared at the group of young teens and pre-teens sitting across from them. One of them, a blond boy named TK was glaring at his brother Koichi. He rubbed his head from when Zoe had hit him when he tried to grab the Spirits of Darkness. Needless to say, he didn't try that again for fear that she would hit him even harder.

"The Darkness is a bad thing!" he grumbled. Zoe glared at him and said, "Only when it's used for evil, idiot." she said. TK glared back at her. Matt sighed, "Back to the matter at hand then…" he sighed shaking his head.

"So you got our letter then I see!" said one of their two leaders Davis. He smiled, "So…you're fighting a bad guy right? We came here because we heard about him." he asked. The Legendary Warriors all nodded, "Yeah, he kidnapped our leader Takuya who's…" began Koichi. "He's the Warrior of Flame."

"Who's pregnant?" said Kari. Koji looked at her in surprise. "You found him!" he said in shock.

Tai nodded, "Yeah, but she wasn't able to rescue him. There were too many guards." he said. Kari sighed,

"…We found out the reason he kidnapped those three. Do you want to hear it?" she asked concerned how the news would affect the group. Koji nodded and she began to talk…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The group was pale in shock and horror. "No…how?" said Koichi now worried sick for his brother's boyfriend. Koji gulped,

"He's the son of the guy that we're trying to KILL!" he yelled. "What?"

Gatomon nodded, "I'm afraid so…" she said sadly. Koji sat back down, "And Mora is their sister as well?" he asked. He said, even more stunned. Now Koji grew even more worried for his friends and Takuya and the babies. His stomach lurched.

Izzy and Yolei walked up, "So, we'll tell you about us then. We are Digidestined just like you except…we can't turn into Digimon like you as you've shown us." said Yolei.

"When we heard about Lucemon, we decided to act as well as you did. And now we've found you guys." she said. Izzy picked up, "Thanks to Kari and Gatomon, we've managed to find out where he's hiding your friends." he said showing a map on his computer. The group looked at it.

Zoe asked, "How long have been DigiDestined anyway?" she asked. Matt said,

"Me, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, my brother TK, and Kari have been Digidestined since about four years ago. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken started a year ago." he answered.

JP asked, "And who were you fighting? And why?" he asked. Tai answered, "We first landed in the Digital World after we fell through a portal. Shortly afterward, we heard of an evil Digimon called Devimon that separated us temporarily." he said. TK's eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"After we defeated him, we clashed with Etemon and I got sent to the Real world, and then Myotismon wanted to kill the Eighth Child-my sister Kari. He tried to kill her, but he was shielded by Gatomon's old friend, Wizardmon…" He looked down. Tommy asked, "Did he die?" he asked. Kari nodded and Tai continued,

"Shortly afterward, Kari joined us and we went back to the Dgital World, but it had been all scrambled up by the four Dark Masters-MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, and Machinedramon. After we defeated them, we fought their leader Apocalymon who nearly killed us. After we beat him, we went back to the human world. Three years later, we were warned of an enemy called the Digimon Emperor…"

he said. Ken looked away, "That was me…" he said. Zoe looked at him in pity. "Poor guy, just like Koichi was before he joined…" she said…

' ' ' ' ' '

Koji sighed. What he had just heard had mentally overwhelmed him, "Takuya-kun…" he said concerned. The two groups had decided to try and rescue Takuya, Shinya and Mora tomorrow morning.

"This might be the help we needed Koji. We're lucky to have found it." said Koichi on the other side of the room. He smiled as he brought his brother his favorite food. Koji took the piece of food and smiled,

"Thanks bro." he said. "I was hungry as hell." he said taking a bite. Koichi sat down and asked, "When do you think we will be able to go rescue them?" he asked. Koji swallowed his food and answered, "They said tomorrow." he replied. Koji sighed, "I hope Takuya and the babies are safe…"

' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya sighed in relief as his ropes came undone. He quickly untied Mora and Shinya. "Thanks brother!" said Shinya. Takuya smiled back at his brother, "It's okay, but we still can't get out of here." he said looking at the bars. Mora sighed,

"I'm sorry you had to learn about this." she said sighing. Takuya hugged her, "It's okay, it's not your fault." he said sitting down rubbing his pregnant stomach.

"Thanks…bro." she said quietly. "Thanks…" She said sighing. The three siblings huddled together to share warmth and wait for someone to rescue them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The group stood outside the large complex that held Takuya and his siblings. Wargreymon flew overhead, and then flew back. "There's a lot of guards around inside." he said. Beowulfmon asked, "Did you find them?" he asked. Wargreymon nodded, "They're way in the back. Most of the guards are there as well." he said. Lowemon looked around, "Me and Beowulfmon will go inside. Anyone willing to come with us?" he asked.

Davis and Ken both stepped up, "We'll go with you. Our Digimon are really strong when they DNA Digivolve!" said Ken. The four then proceeded to go inside. The group then proceeded to split up into smaller groups.

In one group, Yutaka and Korikakumon were walking along a long hallway, covered in intricate designs. Korikakumon looked down at his older brother, "Are you okay, bro?" he asked concerned. Yutaka nodded, "I'm fine." he said. Korikakumon sighed and the two continued to walk around the hallway until they reached a dead end.

The room was a huge circle with the same designs. The air felt eerie and cold. "Brother, you getting a bad feeling about this room?" he asked. Yutaka slowly nodded, "Yup." he said. The door suddenly slammed closed behind them. "Crap." they both said looking at each other.

"How dare you walk in my home…!" said a voice. The brothers looked up to see a huge Digimon…


	9. Chapter 9

Light Fire

Chapter 10-Devimon and the New Warriors

Yutaka and TK both held out their hands and scanned the Fractal Code, changing into their Digimon forms. Yutaka had evolved into a warrior with green armor, his face and chest both were mirrors. On his wrists were huge mirrors that would act as shields.

TK had changed into a Digimon with wooden armor that was brown.

Devimon twitched, "What…you…the hell!" he sputtered. He glared at the two new Warriors in front of him. He growled, "So you think that you turned into Digimon will make you able to stop me?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya looked up sharply when heard his boyfriends voice. "Koji!" he yelled in happiness running up to bars of his cell. Mora and Shinya also got up on their feet. The kids hid behind Mora and Shinya, worried that they would be hurt. Beowulfmon ran up to the bars, "Takuya, are you and the others okay?" he asked worried.

His eyes moistened slightly with worry. Takuya kissed him on the cheek softly, "We're okay." he said. Lowemon and the others soon arrived, "Hey, so this is your leader?" asked Davis.

"He seems kinda fat if you know-oopmh!" he winced as Ken elbowed him in the gut, "Davis!" he hissed. Davis sweat dropped and laughed.

Takuya looked confused, "Who are you guys?" he asked. Ken coughed and said, "We'll tell you later, but right now we need to get you out of here safely." he said calmly working trying to pull the lock off.

Shinya sighed, "It won't work without the key." he sighed sadly, "And these kids…" he said looking at Riki and his sisters. Lowemon looked at them, "They're awful young…" he said.

Exveemon kneeled down, "Hey, we won't hurt ya. It's safe now…" he said softly. Riki came out from behind Shinya, "A dragon Digimon…wow." he said petting Exveemon on his head. Mora coughed, "Are the others here?" she asked. Beowulfmon nodded, picking up Takuya, "They are, but the Spirits of Steel went nuts and flew off somewhere…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Mercurymon raised his shields defending himself from Devimon's Dark Energy attack. Arbormon launched his fists and hit Devimon in the head. "It looks like they're even…" said Korikakumon. Devimon fell to his knees. "Damn you! he yelled raising his claws toward Arbormon.

"Arbormon!" yelled Kazemon. She moved her hands, "Hurricane Wave!" she yelled launching a few small blasts of wind in his face, stunning him and allowing Arbormon to move away. He looked up at her, "Thanks!" he yelled gratefully.

"No problem." she said nodding. "You're new at this after all." she said.

Arbormon looked at Mercurymon, "Together now!" he yelled. His friend nodded and the two charged at the same time, cutting through Devimon, "Arggghhh, no! I can't lose!" yelled Devimon dissolving into bits of data. Arbormon fell to his knees, tears falling down his face. "Partner…" said Patamon as he flew over. Arbormon sighed, "It's over…he's dead…" he sobbed.

"That's a good thing…" said Matt running in. He looked at Arbormon, "Woah…what the…" he said. Arbormon said cheerfully,

"Hey bro…" he said. He hugged Matt, "He's gone…Devimon's gone…" he said. Matt hugged his younger brother. "Shhh…it's okay bro, I got ya." he said. The tears continued to fall down TK's face. Matt held him close and comforted him.

Davis and the others came in, "Looks like Lucemon bailed…he's not here…" said Kari huffing. She clearly looked irritated that she couldn't find him. Yolei chuckled,

"But we did find some clues on what's he's up to." she said, reaching into her bag and getting out some pieces of paper, a foreign language written on it. Matt took from her hand and looked at it,

"I can't read this…" he said squinting to look at the words. He looked at the group, confused.

"Should we find someone to read this for us?" he asked Tai. Tai nodded,

"Yes, we should go find someone to read this for us. But we need to head back to our hideout, the three of them look like they've had no sleep at all!" he laughed, pointing at the three siblings who had fallen asleep and had to be carried as a result. Takuya had even begun to drool a little to Koji's amusement.

Beetlemon smiled, "C'mon, let's go find someone to read this!" The group all nodded and left the area.

Crusadermon watched as the Digidestined left their base. She felt a pain of envy watching Kari. "Damn you…" she thought to herself bitterly. She hated the child of light.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

JP looked up at the sky, "Maybe I can ask her out someday…" he said, thinking of Zoe. He sighed, would she ever return his feelings? He loved her dearly as his crush had turned into true feelings for the blond girl. "Ask out who?" said Shinya walking toward him.

JP looked at him, "Oh, I was just talking about a girl I like." he said looking back at the sky. Shinya looked up as well and the two began to talk about who they loved in their hearts…


	10. Chapter 10

Light Fire

Chapter 10-Devimon and the New Warriors

Yutaka and TK both held out their hands and scanned the Fractal Code, changing into their Digimon forms. Yutaka had evolved into a warrior with green armor, his face and chest both were mirrors. On his wrists were huge mirrors that would act as shields.

TK had changed into a Digimon with wooden armor that was brown.

Devimon twitched, "What…you…the hell!" he sputtered. He glared at the two new Warriors in front of him. He growled, "So you think that you turned into Digimon will make you able to stop me?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya looked up sharply when heard his boyfriends voice. "Koji!" he yelled in happiness running up to bars of his cell. Mora and Shinya also got up on their feet. The kids hid behind Mora and Shinya, worried that they would be hurt. Beowulfmon ran up to the bars, "Takuya, are you and the others okay?" he asked worried.

His eyes moistened slightly with worry. Takuya kissed him on the cheek softly, "We're okay." he said. Lowemon and the others soon arrived, "Hey, so this is your leader?" asked Davis.

"He seems kinda fat if you know-oopmh!" he winced as Ken elbowed him in the gut, "Davis!" he hissed. Davis sweat dropped and laughed.

Takuya looked confused, "Who are you guys?" he asked. Ken coughed and said, "We'll tell you later, but right now we need to get you out of here safely." he said calmly working trying to pull the lock off.

Shinya sighed, "It won't work without the key." he sighed sadly, "And these kids…" he said looking at Riki and his sisters. Lowemon looked at them, "They're awful young…" he said.

Exveemon kneeled down, "Hey, we won't hurt ya. It's safe now…" he said softly. Riki came out from behind Shinya, "A dragon Digimon…wow." he said petting Exveemon on his head. Mora coughed, "Are the others here?" she asked. Beowulfmon nodded, picking up Takuya, "They are, but the Spirits of Steel went nuts and flew off somewhere…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Mercurymon raised his shields defending himself from Devimon's Dark Energy attack. Arbormon launched his fists and hit Devimon in the head. "It looks like they're even…" said Korikakumon. Devimon fell to his knees. "Damn you! he yelled raising his claws toward Arbormon.

"Arbormon!" yelled Kazemon. She moved her hands, "Hurricane Wave!" she yelled launching a few small blasts of wind in his face, stunning him and allowing Arbormon to move away. He looked up at her, "Thanks!" he yelled gratefully.

"No problem." she said nodding. "You're new at this after all." she said.

Arbormon looked at Mercurymon, "Together now!" he yelled. His friend nodded and the two charged at the same time, cutting through Devimon, "Arggghhh, no! I can't lose!" yelled Devimon dissolving into bits of data. Arbormon fell to his knees, tears falling down his face. "Partner…" said Patamon as he flew over. Arbormon sighed, "It's over…he's dead…" he sobbed.

"That's a good thing…" said Matt running in. He looked at Arbormon, "Woah…what the…" he said. Arbormon said cheerfully,

"Hey bro…" he said. He hugged Matt, "He's gone…Devimon's gone…" he said. Matt hugged his younger brother. "Shhh…it's okay bro, I got ya." he said. The tears continued to fall down TK's face. Matt held him close and comforted him.

Davis and the others came in, "Looks like Lucemon bailed…he's not here…" said Kari huffing. She clearly looked irritated that she couldn't find him. Yolei chuckled,

"But we did find some clues on what's he's up to." she said, reaching into her bag and getting out some pieces of paper, a foreign language written on it. Matt took from her hand and looked at it,

"I can't read this…" he said squinting to look at the words. He looked at the group, confused.

"Should we find someone to read this for us?" he asked Tai. Tai nodded,

"Yes, we should go find someone to read this for us. But we need to head back to our hideout, the three of them look like they've had no sleep at all!" he laughed, pointing at the three siblings who had fallen asleep and had to be carried as a result. Takuya had even begun to drool a little to Koji's amusement.

Beetlemon smiled, "C'mon, let's go find someone to read this!" The group all nodded and left the area.

Crusadermon watched as the Digidestined left their base. She felt a pain of envy watching Kari. "Damn you…" she thought to herself bitterly. She hated the child of light.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

JP looked up at the sky, "Maybe I can ask her out someday…" he said, thinking of Zoe. He sighed, would she ever return his feelings? He loved her dearly as his crush had turned into true feelings for the blond girl. "Ask out who?" said Shinya walking toward him.

JP looked at him, "Oh, I was just talking about a girl I like." he said looking back at the sky. Shinya looked up as well and the two began to talk about who they loved in their hearts…


	11. chapter 11

Light Fire

Chapter 11-Lucemon and his flame…

Lucemon sighed, he had just heard that his son Takuya was pregnant with his grandchildren. He looked out the window of his room, "Damn you Yuriko. I loved you and you betrayed me!" he said, thinking of his old girlfriend…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A young woman by the age of 18 ran in the rain. She had just met a new friend by the name of Lucemon. He was odd to her as he had wings, but she didn't mind that at all. She saw him under a tree and he waved to her. "Sorry I'm late…" she said giving him something. Lucemon smiled opening the package.

"My favorite snack, thank you!" he said. He eagerly began to eat the snack, the young woman watching and giggling. Lucemon looked confused, "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

She leaned up and kissed him, "You're so cute…" she said kissing him again.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya looked out the window, still thinking of what he had learned that morning. "I'm his son…" he said, thinking about Lucemon. He flopped down on his bed tired. He was in the hotel room that the group had checked into and Koji had gone to get him a snack. He looked over to the other bed, seeing Shinya and Mora fast asleep next to each other. He watched them for a moment, "Mora…my sister." he said. The blonde had a mental breakdown as she told them the truth of her being his sister. She had told him that she had been taken as a young child away from his family to America where she grew up.

Koji peeked in the room, "I'm back." he said softly walking in. He got under the covers scooting closer to his boyfriend. He placed kisses on his growing belly. Takuya smiled, "What do you think the babies will be: boys or girls?" he asked running his hands through Koji's long hair pulling the hairtie out. Koji grumbled about the hairtie before saying, "…I'd love both." he said kissing him fully on the lips. He pulled Takuya closer to his body and sighed. At that moment, Mora and Shinya woke up and went to the bathroom. Koji waited until they left before speaking,

"About what Mora said earlier about Lucemon…I still can't believe it hardly. The bastard…" he growled in anger as Takuya looked up at him, tears in his eyes. He looked at his lover, "Do you think I'm a freak? I mean…he's a Digimon and my mother's human, so does that mean I'm half-Digimon from my birth?" he asked crying softly. Koji kissed his tears,

"No, you're not a freak at all, Takuya-kun. But about you and the other two, I think we should ask Joe and Izzy about this, they know more about Digimon then we do after all. They may know something about how Digimon data works." he said. Takuya nodded, "Sure, but Mora's known about this her whole life, she must know how to deal with this stuff herself. I'll ask her too I guess…-!" Takuya winced as he felt movement in his stomach. Koji grew confused, "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Takuya paused, the moved Koji's hand over to where he felt the movement. He smiled at the thought, "They sure are kicking a lot." he chuckled putting his head on Takuya's stomach…


	12. Hybrids

Light Fire

Chapter 12-Digimon Hybrids

Izzy was drinking some iced tea as Joe walked in the café. "This tea is rather nice, Joe. You should try some." he said as Joe sat across from him. The child of Reliablity smiled, "Will do. Oh by the way…" he began saying. Izzy looked at him,

"Koji, Takuya, Shinya and Mora wanted to know more about Digimon data and they thought that we could help them." he said taking a bite of a donut. He leaned back in his chair,

"…You mean how the three of them are half-Digimon? You want to help them on that?" asked Joe. His face seemed puzzled by what the computer geek said. Izzy smiled and nodded,

"Yes, I am quite curious about that myself. I though Digimon couldn't breed with humans before, but this changes everything." he said with his hand under his chin.

As they talked, Tentomon and Gomamon were enjoying their own drinks. "So those humans…" started Gomamon. The fish-like Digimon then took a sip of his drink while Tentomon stared at him,

"How does the data get mixed in with human DNA?" he wondered. He scratched his head, "…And how does it let the human Digivolve?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As Takuya and the others were walking toward the café, he was talkinga bout the babies. Shinya smiled,

"Really? They kicked! Awesome!" he asked excitedly, rubbing his brother's belly. Takuya smiled as he did so,

"Yeah, pretty hard too. When I'm trying to sleep, that is…" he rubbed his stomach, smiling at Koji. He smiled back at him. Takuya continued to talk,

"They keep kicking when Koji's nearby. They love their daddy already…" he smiled and laughed. Koji nervously scratched the back of his head,

"Aww, how cute." said Mora. Takuya nodded, "It is…"

The four soon arrived at the café. Izzy waved to them.

As they sat down, Izzy asked, "So you want us to help you on how Digimon data works?" he said crossing his arms. Takuya nodded, "Please…we all need to know…" he said, putting his hands on his swollen stomach instinctively, as if to protect his unborn children. Koji held his hand to comfort him.

Izzy began,

"Well as you probably are aware of now, Digimon cannot be killed unless they take fatal damage. Usually, if they take enough damage, the rest of their data will be turned into a Digiegg." he shuffled around in order to get more comfortable.

"Usually Digimon never take huge interest in humans unless they need a human partner. It's very rare for a Digimon to fall in love with a human and even if that happens, the offspring usually gets killed within the first year of life." he said. Takuya seemed worried, but he asked anyway,

"But why would anyone want to kill the offspring?" he asked nervously. Joe answered, "They feel threatened by them, from what little we know, Digimon hybrids have great power." he said taking a sip of his tea.

Koji frowned, "But why?" he asked taking a bite of some food. Joe shrugged, "We don't know…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Zoe sighed as she saw JP and Tommy mess around with Palmon and Veggiemon in the trees. Koichi, Mora and Yutaka were shopping for supplies and food. They began to walk back, "Hey Zoe…want to come with us to the café where the others are?" asked Mora, who had her hands full with food.

The younger blonde got up, "Sure, I guess. I was getting bored sitting here." she said as the four began making there way to the café.

"By the way Zoe…" began Koichi. Zoe looked at him, confused. "Is there someone you like…in that way?" he asked smiling, secretly knowing the answer.

Zoe blushed massively, "N-no!" she stumbled over her words. Yutaka smiled, "There IS someone you love then!" he said as if this was news to him. Zoe glared at him, but said nothing.

Mora smiled, "There's someone I like…but I'm not telling…and I'm sure Tommy likes Shinya as well…" she said. As the group made it's way into the café, they met up with the others.

Shinya smiled, waving at them as he ran up to them. "Can I help?" he asked, taking some of the food from Mora's hands.

She chuckled, "Sure…" she said as he ran off to Takuya. He seemed to be having an endless supply of energy today. Takuya messed with his hair,

"You having fun here? I'd hope so!" he laughed at his brother's smile. Shinya hugged him, "Yup!" he said sitting back in his chair. Shinya grinned, pointing to Kari and Yolei.


	13. Ch 13

Light Fire

Chapter 13-Ninth month

(Start of Tommy x Shinya shipping)

As the months went by and the Digidestined gathered more soldiers for the Glorious Fangs army, Takuya grew more worried by the day. The group would soon be facing his father Lucemon in the hopes of defeating him for good. He held his stomach protectively. Sitting near his brother and sister, he looked outside the window, seeing the rain pouring down from the sky. He smiled as he felt a kick.

"You guys like the rain outside, don't you?" he said softly as he rubbed his stomach. He saw Mora staring at him worried,

"Nii-san, um…what do you think will happen when we defeat Lucemon and we go back to the real world? Will we go to our normal lives?" she said rubbing her right arm. Takuya had learned it was a habit of hers when she was nervous.

He rubbed his head, unsure of how to answer, "…I don't know…" he said.

"…But I think that it will work out with Mom and Uncle Takeshi…they've probably missed you…sister." he said smiling at her with his trademark grin. She laughed, feeling better.

"Thanks…Takuya." she said lying down. Shinya rubbed Takuya's belly, feeling the babies kick. He had become really protective of his elder brother and the babies. "I needed some comfort."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Koichi and Koji. Koji smiled at Takuya. "Hey Takuya-kun…how are you?" said Koji kissing him softly on the lips. He sat down next to his lover, pulling him closer.

"We were talking about Koji moving in with your family, Takuya. From what Koji has told me, he's homophobic to the core and so is his stepmother Satomi." said Koichi. He folded his arms, not pleased with his father that he had never met before.

"The bastard couldn't even handle raising Koji and me together, so he called for a divorce just so he could save money…bet he never loved our mother." he snorted. He hated his father for abandoning him and Tomoko and it showed on his face with his eyebrows narrowed. Takuya seemed to worry about his friend. "Koichi…"

Koichi noticed this, "Hey, don't worry about it." he said.

Outside, thunder began to start. Shinya jumped and moved closer to Mora. She pulled him closer,

"It's okay Shinya…I'm fine." she soothed him. Takuya frowned, rubbing his belly. He winced a little bit.

"Hey, are you okay big bro? Is something wrong?" asked Shinya. He got up and went over to his brother. Takuya waved his hand, trying to tell him not to worry.

"It's fine, just one of those cramps. It'll pass…" he said calming down. He got up and yawned. He left for the kitchen to grab a snack and he saw Biyomon and the other Digidestined partners.

"Oh hey, Takuya!" said Agumon walking up. He held something in his hand,

"We made this for you…and the babies." he said. Takuya took it in his hand and saw it was a small doll. He smiled softly, "A dragon…it's cute…" he said. He pulled it close, "Thanks…it's perfect."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tai and Matt looked outside at the sky, which had grown an eerie shade of purple. "We're running out of time to stop Crusadermon and Dynasmon." said Tai. He frowned, "And Takuya's almost due…" he said thinking of his friend. He had taken a liking to the younger goggle boy and wanted to protect him.

Matt ran his hands through his hair, "Tai, should we call the other Digidestined from around the world? We could use their help." he said. Gabumon was nearby watching them, concerned. He sighed, "Why can't the world stay peaceful?" he wondered. "Why?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya spent some time with the female Digimon partners. He smiled as they rubbed his belly. He winced as felt a pain in his stomach. "Ah…ah…" he moaned in pain. Biyomon grew worried, and touched his stomach. Shocked to find the skin was tense.

"Get Koji…please…hurry." said Takuya in pain. He moaned in pain as he sat down on the floor, wincing in pain. Gatomon held his hand.

"Trouble! Help!" yelled Biyomon as she ran into Koji's room. Everyone looked at her as she gasped, "What's wrong! What's going on!" said Mora getting up. She went over to the pink bird, concerned. "Takuya's in labor! He needs help!" yelled Biyomon. Koji's eyes widened and he ran out the door to his lover.

"Koji, wait up! Wait for me, damnit!" yelled Koichi, not wanting to miss the birth of his nieces or nephews. "He really knows how to run…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Oh god, why now? Of all the times…" yelled Takuya, groaning in pain. Gatomon had helped him into tub of warm water to ease his pain, but it did little to help the pain. The feline hated water, but she wanted to help her friend.

"Takuya-kun!" yelled Koji as he ran to Takuya's side. Takuya wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Koji hugged him back.

"You're here, thank god…it hurts…" he winced as he felt a big contraction. Koichi came in soon after. "Can you go tell the others about this?" he asked Gatomon. The cat nodded and ran off.

Koji kissed Takuya's head, "Shh, I'm here…don't worry…" he soothed him. Takuya nodded, "It's really happening…" he said, coming to the realization that he WAS in labor. Koichi put a towel behind his back.

"Thanks, that helps…" said Takuya sighing. Koichi merely smiled at him in return.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinya grabbed some ice and put it in a bowl. He looked over at Tommy,

"I can't wait to see the babies at last!" said the scarred boy. Tommy smiled, happy that his friend was cheerful.

"I'm glad Shinya-kun is so happy now ever since he got those scars…wait did I just…?" he thought confused. Shinya waved a hand in his face, "Earth to Tommy! Hello!" he yelled. Tommy shook his head,

"Sorry, lost in thought." he said. He smiled and walked out the room.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile outside the building, a young woman and a young man were standing outside. "Yuriko…nee-san." said Takeshi concerned for his sister. As the two walked toward the building, they were stopped by Takuya's screams. Yuriko went into panic mode and ran toward the building, "Sister, wait!" he yelled running after her. "We don't…oh, fuck it to hell, she's way ahead of me by now." he said, slowing to a steady pace.

The brown haired male sighed, "I just hope she doesn't get hurt or be too hasty…" he sighed. "Like Takuya is…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Agumon heard yelling outside and he opened the door to see a very panicked Yuriko. She looked inside the house…

"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy named Takuya, he's my son." she said gasping for breath. Agumon's eyes widened, "Oh crap…yes I have, but he's-Wah!" he yelled as Yuriko ran past him into the house. Takeshi came in soon after, "What on earth…? The hell…?" said Agumon confused. He got up and went after them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya felt a wet washcloth wipe the sweat off his face.

"Thanks Mora…" he said. The contractions had started to come sooner and closer together. She smiled and nodded,

"Guys, we have a problem! Some humans came in here yelling!" said Agumon coming into the room. Koji was about to ask when Yuriko came into the doorway. Agumon gulped, "And that's one of them…" he said.

The room lay silent except for Takuya as they saw Yuriko standing there in shock, looking at her son in pain. "Mom…? How…? What…?" said Takuya weakly as she came over to him. She looked at him, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"My baby, what's going on here?" she asked hugging him. Koichi stared at her, "He's in labor…ma'am…" he said slowly. Yuriko looked at him, shocked.

Takuya held her hand and gently squeezed it, "He's right…mom…" he said as another contraction went by. He looked over at Koji, "And he's the father…" he said. She looked at Koji. "What…?" she said again, very confused.

"Um, are you…Yuriko-san, his mother?" he asked nervously. She nodded, "Yes…I am." she said. "And you are?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As the hours went by and everyone was outside except for Koji and Yuriko, Takuya gasped as he felt water gush from his body,

"Ahh, my water…shit…it hurts like hell" he winced. Yuriko held his hand, "Shh, it means that the babies will be here soon, my son…it's worth the pain." she said calmly.

After some explanation from Koji, Yuriko understood what was going on. Takuya yelled in pain, "I can feel its head now, shit! Fuck!" he cursed. Yuriko went over,

"Son, I need you to push now." she said grabbing a towel. A few minutes later, the first baby came out crying. Koji began to cry as the baby was checked by Takeshi and he said proudly,

"A girl…" he said, looking at the baby. He cleaned her up and handed her to .

Takuya winced, "A girl…he said, continuing to push the second baby out. Yuriko caught it as he pushed it out, "A second girl…" she said.

As the minutes passed, Takuya began to cry, "It won't come out…" he whined. Yuriko checked, "Don't push so hard…" she said.

Takuya gave some last pushes and the last one came out. "A boy…knew it…" he said. "I was right…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinya tapped his feet, "When will we see them!" he yelled in anger. Mora sighed, "Soon I hope…I think…" she said, looking at the room. Everyone stood up when they saw Takeshi come out, "You can see them now, but make sure you don't scare them…" he said.

In the room, Takuya held the girls and Koji held the lone boy. Both were crying in joy,

"Koji, the girls look you so much…and the boy looks like me…" he said softly. The first girl's head had a darker shade of blue hair while the second girl had a lighter shade.

The boy had Takuya's hair right down to the brown color. "They're really here…in our arms. It's so surreal." he said, hugging his lover. They kissed as they held the babies in their arms.

The boy chose to then open his eyes, showing a light blue. Koji grinned, "He's got my eyes…" he said kissing him. Takuya smiled, "The first girl has your eyes and the second one has mine." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Several days later…

Yuriko held Mora closer to her, crying in tears. "My daughter, you're alive…in my arms." she said in joy as her voice cracked. Mora nodded, hugging her mother back, "I missed you. I tried so hard to find you again…and I ran into Takuya and Shinya…and all of these friends." she said.

Takeshi put his hand on her shoulder, "We're both glad that you are alive…and safe." he said teary-eyed as well. Mora had explained to them what she had gone through.

Elsewhere, Koji and Takuya were talking about names.

"I want to name her Nanami." said Takuya holding the first born child in his arms. Koji smiled, saying the name over a few times.

"I like the sound of it…yes…" he said. He held the boy, "I get to pick your name, little guy. Let's see…" he said.

"Percy…" he said aloud. Takuya giggled, "You've been reading that series of books, I'd take it?" he said, referring to the book Koji had at his left. The older male nodded, "Yup…it's really good." he said. He looked down at the other girl, who was fast asleep. The two looked at her,

"I'm unsure of what to name her love, nothing's coming to mind for me." said Koji. Takuya nodded, "I can't think of anything either…" he said.

Just then, a flower petal fell onto her nose, making her sneeze. The two looked at each other, "…Reika…" they said in unison. They smiled at their daughter.


	14. Ch14

Light Fire

Chapter 14-Lucemon is betrayed by his own friends

Lucemon stood on the Cliffside, watching his former lover play with their grandchildren. His heart felt pain deep inside and he thought back to when she left him after Shinya was born.

"Her brother forced us apart, can't she see that? All I wanted was to rule the Digital World with her as my queen after I was freed from the seal 18 years ago!" he spat, stomping his foot into the dirt, sending a few rocks flying. Crusadermon and Dynasmon stood a few feet away from him, watching the clear blue skies. They were the only ones he could trust wholly these days.

"You two, get ready, we'll attack in an hour." he ordered, leaving to go elsewhere. The two Digimon knights nodded as he left. Dynsamon looked at his lover and asked her,

"Are you sure about this, my love? He forced us to abandon our children…and he's willing to kill his own children…" he said, trailing off. His voice held a hint of sadness that his lover picked up. She moved her hand on his own to comfort him. He soon held a small smile.

"No, he's gone off the deep end for sure, but we can't…no…we have to. I don't want our children hating us. I miss them dearly, love…" she said. He nodded,

"I know…should we go leave and surrender to them?" he asked looking down where they were.

Crusadermon thought for a moment before saying, "Let's go…now." she said. She flew off and he followed her,

"Is this truly the right thing to do? Is it okay to betray the one who saved out lives? I don't know anymore…" he asked himself, unsure of what exactly the future would hold.

"Hey Crusadermon…what we did all those months ago to the Digital World…will they forgive us? I mean, we destroyed a lot…" he said. Crusadermon looked at him,

"I hope so…I hope so…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"She really takes after you Takuya. Reika is so cute!" squealed Zoe, lightly touching her head. Takuya smiled as held his blue-haired daughter and nursed her. "I know Zoe…she does act like me a little bit already, I can tell." he said as his daughter made a silly face. He smiled at her.

He then thought of something,

"Hey Zoe, do you love JP?" he asked out of the blue. This caught his friend off guard and she blushed. He chuckled and smiled,

"You do love him then…" he said amused.

Zoe scratched her face,

"…Should I tell him now?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs. The new mother nodded, telling his friend to go do so and she left.

He looked down at his daughter, who was fast asleep after feeding on her mother.

"Reika…" he said softly as he watched her sleeping form. His eyes filled with tears,

"I never thought this would happen…" he said. "I feel so blessed, man."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Zoe sighed as she looked JP in the face. He blushed as well,

"Y-you love m-me?" he said stuttering as she stood in front of him, confessing her love for him. She nodded, her eyes tearing up. She embraced him in tight hug.

"Yes, I love you." she said as JP hugged her back. The chocolate lover sighed, pulling her close to him.

"I thought you liked someone else…why go for me, Zoe?" he asked as they lay down on the grass. The pink-clothed girl chuckled, saying that her crush had already had children. JP soon understood and kissed her softly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koichi smirked. He had after all this time, had finally managed to get Mora to date him. The blond had intrigued him greatly the day they meet and he wanted to know more about him.

"I love you so much damnit…" he said, stroking her long hair. She blushed at him. Staring right into his eyes, she said to him.

"Even though I'm a Digimon Hybrid?" she asked smiling through her tears. Koichi nodded, kissing her tears away. She smiled and the two embraced.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tai sighed. He had a feeling that Lucemon would attack soon. The weather was perfect for him to sneak in and attack. "Matt…when this is over, what do you think will happen?" he asked his friend calmly. Thinking of his new friend Takuya made him worry that something would happen to the triplets. Matt smiled at him and put his hands in his pockets,

"We've managed to defeat Apocalymon and MaloMyotismon, who says that we wouldn't be able to stop Lucemon?" he mused. Grinning, he and Matt talked about random daily events. Suddenly, they heard some voices nearby.

"So, they're the children of Courage and Friendship, aren't they?" said the female voice. Tai looked at Matt, "It's them…" he hissed as he and Matt moved closer to the voices.


	15. Chapter 15

Light Fire

Chapter 15-Can we trust them?

Tai and Matt both stared at the Royal Knights standing in front of them, unsure of what to do. Agumon and Gabumon ran up next to them,

"Should we Digivolve?" they asked in unison, ready to fight if needed clearly shown by the tense expressions they both held. Tai looked at Agumon for a moment, but before he could give an answer, Dynasmon spoke out saying,

"Wait, the two of us didn't come here to fight." he said. Matt laughed dryly, unconvinced of what he said.

"Like we'll believe that after all that you two did!" he yelled, reaching for his Digivice. Tai did the same as well.

"Please, listen to us." said Crusadermon, trying to plead with the four. Tai and Matt looked at them to make sure that they wouldn't pull a dirty trick on them four. Tai looked at Crusadermon, waiting for her to continue on.

"…AS you are aware, Lucemon is the father of your friend, but he's gone completely obsessive over the fact that the Warrior of Flame has children. And he wants to make Takuya his heir of darkness in case he fails to take over the Digital World." she began, as the four listened intently.

Crusadermon sighed as she continued to speak of what Lucemon was planning, "He's gone mad…he's no longer the one who rescued us all those years ago…I know that we've done some bad things to you all…but we truly can't side with Lucemon anymore…please…" she begged, starting to cry. Dynasmon looked at her,

"He's even started to abuse us along with everyone else he's gotten to follow him, and he even separated us from our children…" she sobbed. Dynasmon looked up at them,

"Please…" he begged. Tai sighed and turned to Matt,

"…Can we trust them?"


	16. Chapter 16

Light Fire

Chapter 16-Salvation for the Damned

Takuya could only open his jaw in shock when he heard who Tai and Matt had brought in-Crusadermon and Dynasmon, all tied up in red chains. They seemed to not be in any way trying to escape. This was not how he had come to know them. He swallowed and asked,

"How…what?!" he began to sputter while holding Nanami and Reika in his arms, a towel covering them as they nursed on his chest. Tai rubbed the back of his head while Matt spoke up, his voice sounding like he didn't believe what was going on either,

"Well, it's still hard to explain…but those two apparently have surrendered to us." he said after a minute of silence. Takuya blinked, still confused, the two girls still nursing blissfully unaware. He turned to Tai, his jaw still wide open. Matt elbowed him.

"And…who thought that it was a good idea to bring them here back to camp?" he questioned his friend in a slightly irritated tone. Tai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head,

To this, Takuya said, "You're a special kind of stupid, Tai." he sighed. Tai pouted at that, "Not fair, man." he sighed as he sat down as Matt took them to the jail cell. He smiled when he saw the girls,

"They're so cute…reminds me of Kari when she was that small…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koji sighed in bliss as his son Percy lay in his arms while Koichi looked at him grinning, saying just how much he looked like Takuya while having Koji's eyes. He kissed his son as his brother spoke,

"You know, I bet when he grows up, he's going to be a heartbreaker!" joked Koichi as Percy wrapped his tiny little finger around his. Koji chuckled at that statement and smiled as Percy tried to pull his brother's finger into his mouth,

"If any girl in the future wants to date my son, he or she is going to have to go through me." he stated frowning. Koichi poked his nose, laughing,

"So overprotective already…can't wait to see how you react when your daughters get a boyfriend or girlfriend…" he said, earning a glare from Koji. Then, Percy finally began to cry. Koji stood up and tried to guess what his son wanted, his inexperience showing fully,

"What do you want, Percy? What's wrong!?" he asked as his son kept crying. Koichi saw this and said, casually.

"Maybe he's hungry…or…" he covered his nose at a really bad smell. "I think you need to change his diaper…oh boy, that smell!" he said, holding his nose. Koji sighed and placed his crying son on the changing table, and took a deep breath.

"Don't laugh…please…for my pride, what little I have left." he pleaded as he began to change Percy's diaper. Koichi snickered as his twin made faces to the smell.

After he was done, he let out a huge breath of relief. He turned to see-and hear his brother on the floor laughing his ass off.

"That was not funny, Koichi. That smell nearly killed my nose!" he said his mouth wide open. Koichi said in-between laughs,

"Of course it wasn't…" he said getting up. He walked over to Percy, who had called down and kissed him,

"You made your father so silly looking, it was-OW!" he yelped, feeling a smack on the back of his head. Koji glared at him. "Not funny." he pouted sitting back in the chair.

"So, I heard from Matt and Tai that the Royal Knights surrendered…they don't seem to be trying to escape either…" he commented. Koji frowned, he wasn't pleased from what he heard earlier.

"They must be up to something…it's not like them to just give up like that." he said, rocking Percy back and forth in the chair. He seemed to like what his father was doing and let out a small giggle.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Zoe frowned as she rubbed her forehead while Yolei and Kari were both staring at Tai,

"You honestly thought this was a good idea, Tai?" said Kari, her hands on her hips.

Yolei facepalmed, and whacked Tai on the back of his head. He growled, and said,

"I get it, I'm an idiot, can we move on to someone else to hit?" he said grumbling. Zoe sighed, and smiled until she heard someone speak.

"…Were will you be putting us?" asked Dynasmon slowly. Yolei pointed a finger at him, and yelled to make sure that he and his mate got the point across,

"You…we don't trust you just yet, if you cause ANY trouble…we'll digitize you into microbits!" she said crossing her arms. Zoe did the same. Matt sighed…this was not going well…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As Crusadermon and Dynasmon were put under watch, they saw Shinya look at them for a brief moment. He stared at them, wondering just why they turned themselves in. Crusadermon stared back at him,

"Why did you turn yourselves in?" asked Shinya calmly. For some reason, he didn't feel nervous around them. This surprised the two Royal Knights. Shinya seemed to be abnormally calm around the two.

He walked closer to them,

"So you're the ones that my brother fought…why did you give up just like that?" he said aloud. He looked at them, reading their faces. They each looked upset for some reason.

"You…why did you join Lucemon in the first place?" he asked, sitting down on a stack of crates. Crusadermon looked down before saying,

"…When we were younger, we were just Rookie level at the time…we were attacked by a Cerubusmon…"

begin flashback

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey, Cru-chan, over here!" yelled a young Patamon. He smiled as his friend-a young Salamon ran over to him. She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Hey, Dynas-kun!" she yipped in excitement. The young Digimon proceeded to explain that she had found a huge cave to explore. The two then went over there…

"…when we went inside, there was a huge Dorugreymon inside…it got angry with us for coming on his turf…" continued Crusadermon solemnly. Shinya scooted closer as she kept talking,

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"W-we're sorry!" cried the two Rookie Digimon as the tall Ultimate Digimon towered over them, having Digivolved into Dorugorumon.

He was about to deal the fatal blow when the dragon was knocked to the wall. An angel Digimon was standing in front of the youngsters.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to be a bully?" he asked tilting his head. He stared at the pair,

"I'll handle him." he said calmly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"And that's how we met Lucemon. He took us in and raised us like we were family to him, even as everyone he knew left him after the war. Even when he was sealed, he still visited us in our dreams, telling us random things. When he was freed and he fell in love with Yuriko, we were happy for him and we had our own children years later…" she finished. Her face turned dark and she sighed,

Dynasmon continued were she left off,

"When he and Yuriko-chan split, he grew more and more bitter until he became completely unrecognizable to us." he said solemnly, his face growing dark as well. He sighed as Shinya asked him about his father,

"And how was he freed?" asked Shinya, having gotten real close to the jail cell. Dynasmon rubbed his head as Crusadermon looked at him,

"We don't know, but it may have something to do with his siblings." she said having calmed down. Shinya tilted his head cutely, really confused.

"His siblings? He has siblings?" he asked aloud. Crusadermon nodded and growled in irritation, trying to clear her throat. The young boy sat waiting for his question to be answered.

"Six of them to be exact-one sister and five brothers." stated Crusadermon after she calmed down. Dynasmon looked at Shinya, "Why are you asking us so many questions? Aren't you afraid of us? You know Takuya won't be happy about this when he finds out." he asked, surprised that the boy had not run away in fear. Shinya shook his head,

"If you were still evil, you would have killed me by now." he said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Light Fire chapter 17-Retribution

Pairings: Koichi x (oc) Mora, Shinya x Tommy

Takuya had become extremely worried when Shinya had been gone for several hours. He told Takuya that he was going out, but…

"He should have been back by now…damnit." he said finishing his thoughts. As the young teen sat in the room he shared with Koji and the triplets, he tried to think of why his brother had taken a sudden interest in their enemy.

"It was only for a brief moment, but I saw guilt in their eyes…" he had said before he left. Frowning and thinking only made him more confused. He shook his head and looked over at the sleeping form of his lover, half-hunched over in Reika's crib. He chuckled and got up for another late night. His body had grown tired, but he wouldn't trade this feeling of joy for the world.

He gently nudged his lover awake, seeing his groggy eyes looking at him. He smiled, "My turn Koji-kun, you can get some sleep now." he said kissing him. Koji yawned,

"Sorry, I was busy making sure she was okay when she started crying. Guess I fell asleep…" he yawned getting under the covers. He smiled at Takuya as he took the first of many shifts. As the hours went by, soon his children were settled in for the night and he sat nearby looking out at the window, looking at the half-moon.

"You know…" he began talking to himself. A smile formed on his face. "I feel so lucky…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora woke up slowly as she saw Koichi walk in with Shinya, not pleased with Koichi having a firm grip on his arm. She got out of bed,

"Where was he…?" she asked slowly, still waking up. Koichi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Talking with the enemy…" he said slightly angry as he turned to look at Shinya. The scarred boy glared at him, trying to tell the couple that Crusadermon and Dynasmon had changed, but the Warrior of Darkness didn't listen and he sent him off to bed. Closing the door, he sighed as he got in with Mora.

"…the hell is he thinking!? He's heard more than enough times that they've done horrible things!" she gasped in anger. Koichi scooted closer to her,

"…I'll tell Takuya tomorrow, I'm sure he's with the triplets." he said. Mora pulled him closer.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile…

"…Even my closest friends have now betrayed me…" said Lucemon as he stood outside the cave, his guards standing by. He glanced at one of his guards, who began freaking out. He snorted,

"They'll pay for their betrayal…all of them…even my children…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinya frowned as his brother sat across from him, clearly displeased with him. "Shinya, you KNOW what I've told you about them…just what did they say to you?" he asked, much calmer than previously. Shinya began speaking of what they had told him.

"And they said that Lucemon has mad, is this true?" he asked again. Shinya nodded, a little unsure of his brother's tone, but he continued speaking, gaining more confidence.

Takuya growled, "Brother…I…you know they're bad…are you sure…that you know the truth…?" he asked, much more confused. Shinya nodded.

A fair distance away in the prison, Dynasmon and Crusadermon were eavesdropping in. The taller Digimon turned to Crusadermon, "They're talking about us…" he noted, itching his face. The female sighed, worn out mentally. She stood up and peeked outside, seeing that Izzy and a few other Digidestined, mainly the younger ones along with Yutaka. From what she could hear, they were talking about her.

"You know, Crusadermon looks a little bit bigger around her stomach…you think she's…?" asked Cody as he sat on a bench, sitting next to Yolei. On his left, she saw a note pad. "Are they taking notes on us?" she asked herself. He picked it up and began jotting something down.

"Most likely, yes." said Ken in a thinking pose. He seemed to trying to understand what Shinya had told them, but he still felt like he had forgotten something.

Crusadermon sighed and looked at the wall.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Lucemon stood nearby the hidden area the Digidestined were staying at. His eyes narrowed in on his sons. Making a snapping motion with his fingers, he ordered for his Knightmon to capture them. He grinned maliciously.

"All right…how will you will deal with this, Warrior of Light?"


	18. Chapter 18

Light Fire

Chapter 18-Warrior of Light vs Lucemon part 1

Koji stood at the edge of the mountain, D-Tector in hand. He could sense that Lucemon was nearby, just waiting for him to come after him. Hours earlier, Takuya had been taken when he had left to go use the bathroom. He was about to rush into danger until his twin alerted him of something. He looked like he was about to fall to the ground.

"Koji, the others…Tai told me that he and Matt would help you fight with Omnimon. They're worried about this fight." he sighed, trying to catch his breath as he braced his hands on his knees. Koji smiled with relief as he helped his brother sit down on a rock.

"Thanks." he said with gratitude. He got out his black D-Tector and handed it to Koji. He took it and put it in his pocket along with JP's D-Tector. His eyes looked worried. Koji inwardly winced at the sight.

"When you rescue Takuya and kill Lucemon…please come back alive…for all of us…and mother…" he said, tears forming in his eyes. He had a small feeling that Koji could die in battle and his children would grow up without a father. The bandana teen hugged his brother tightly, hoping to cheer him up.

"I won't die…I promise…" he said, Spirit Evolving into MagnaGarurumon. He saw high up in the sky that Omnimon and his partners were waiting. Apparently, Imperialdramon had also decided to join the fight. He flew up to them,

"Hey there, you ready?" asked Davis grinning mischeviously. Ken smiled, hoping to calm the nerves of his friend. MagnaGarurumon smiled with relief, thankful as the group headed toward where Lucemon said he was holding Takuya hostage. His eyes narrowed with anger,

"Wait for me, Takuya…" he thought. "I'm coming."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya, tied up on a stone pillar, glared at his father. "You bastard, you won't win…Koji and the others will kill you…" he moaned in slight pain. Lucemon grinned at that statement. His fangs flashed brightly,

"Oh really, my son? How can you be so sure?" he taunted. The fallen angel seemed confident that he would win. Takuya growled,

"He's got help…the Spirits…friends…nothing that you have…" he smirked. He was also confident that his lover would win…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koichi held his nieces in his arms, trying to soothe them from crying. "Shh…your daddy's gonna bring back mom soon…" he kissed them softly in the hopes that they would calm down. Reika seemed to understand while Nanami kept crying. He got up and placed Reika in her crib while he checked on Percy. It was then that he noticed something odd…

"Huh, what the?" he saw a mark on his shoulder that wasn't there before. It was the mark of AncientGreymon, the Warrior of fire from the past. The mark seemed to glow faintly. His eyebrows narrowed with confusion. He quickly checked the girls.

"They've got em too…weird." he said as he looked at their shoulders. Nanami had the mark of Light while Reika had both marks, one on each of her shoulders. This left Koichi really confused. He scratched the back of his head,

"Should I ask Izzy if this means anything? Maybe Dr Angemon knows something too? Oh, this just got weird…" he moaned.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tai looked up at the dark red portal that had formed in the sky due to Lucemon's dark power. His eyes narrowed,

"This is it guys, lets do this." he said as Omnimon flew into the portal. The others followed him and what they saw shocked them. The area they had entered…

"It looks…so peaceful…is this really where he's hiding Takuya?" said Ken in shock. The area was a light shade of blue, almost surreal like in the way. Davis seemed equally confused and in awe. "Too weird…" he said.

In the distance, there was a castle. MagnaGarurumon growled, "He's there, let's go…" he said flying toward it. When he arrived at the door, he heard voices in the distance, one that sounded like Takuya's and the other voice sounded like Lucemon's voice. He growled as could only speculate what they were fighting about. As the others arrived, Omnimon said calmly,

"Koji-kun, I know you're worried, but pace yourself. We can't afford to make mistakes." he said, hoping to calm him down. MagnaGarurumon sighed and looked up at the top of the castle. After a few moments, he said,

"Thanks…but I'm going on ahead." he said, slowly flying up to where he heard the voices. In the window, he saw his lover tied up. Growling, he busted through the window, the glass shattering and falling to the floor in pieces. Lucemon seemed angered, but his expression quickly changed to a creepy smile.

"So…you made it here after all…about damn time too…" he began, his wings unfolding. He saw the others come in and turned toward them. He shrugged his shoulders,

"Is it so wrong that I want to change the world? That I want to save it from their rulers? The ones who can't seem to solve their problems as their world slowly falls to the path of ruin?" he said, referring to the human world. Ken glared at him, appalled by his act. His hands tightened into fists, angered that Lucemon could say such things and not feel guilt. Lucemon grinned at his anger.

"So you think that we can't take care of ourselves, so you hurt others…just so you can take over OUR world!?" he yelled as Davis put his hands on his shoulder. MagnaGarurumon raised his cannon as he looked at his lover, "I'll end this quickly, okay Takuya? Get out of here." he said as Tai and Matt led him away to safety. Takuya smiled and nodded,

"Got it, are the kids safe with Koichi? Is he safe?" he asked just as he got on Imperialdramon. MagnaGarurumon nodded,

"Yes, they're fine. And so is your brother." he said smiling flying at Lucemon. Omnimon stared, watching the two fight like beasts at a kill. Takuya looked at his lover, swinging at Lucemon who blocked him with his bare hands. The angel then swung his own sword, but missed as the sword was knocked out of his hands and onto the floor.

"They're even…this is gonna take a while." muttered Davis. The others nodded as the fight continued.

"Magna Rockets!" yelled MagnaGarurumon as he raised the cannon on his right arm and fired multiple rockets at Lucemon's face, stunning him and allowing him to unleash a flurry of regular punches to his gut. Lucemon snarled, furious with rage.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you ruin my beauty!" he yelled, his face and gut now showing small amounts of blood coming out. He growled, angered and he attempted to make another sword. But the Warrior of Light saw this and barely dodged in time, the sword cutting into his face.

Lucemon grinned at having finally making a hit on him, "Not so cocky now, are we?" he teased, loving the angered face MagnaGarurumon was making. The younger of the two raised his arm and made a sword of light. Lucemon did the same and soon the two were in a swordfight, each attempting to kill the other warrior.

"Why!? Why did you hurt Takuya like this!? Why?!" he yelled in rage, referring to the time Lucemon had left his family years ago. The angel responded by saying,

"She cheated on me with that Dorumon Hybrid, that unfaithful wench. And I gave her so much, power, status, safety!" he spat, swinging his sword and hitting the Warrior of Light in the leg, making a small cut. He glared at the fallen angel, "With you being so obsessed with taking over the Digital World, I'm not surprised she cheated on you. You must have been so controlling." growled MagnaGarurumon as he slashed his sword across Lucemon's stomach, causing his Fractal Code to appear.

As he was about to scan Lucemon's data, Lucemon let out a huge laugh. His body began to change into that of an even darker angel. MagnaGarurumon growled.

The fight was just getting started.


	19. Chapter 19

Light Fire

Chapter 19-Warrior of Light vs Lucemon part 2

Lucemon's form changed, his arms now were more muscular, adorned with golden armor. The right side had wings that one could compare to the devil while on the left side, his wings remained the same as his previous form. He grinned maliciously at MagnaGarurumon and Omnimon, having decided to join the fight and help.

"He's gotten stronger, hasn't he Omnimon?" snarked the Warrior of Light as he readied his sword, the Royal Knight nodding his head next to him. Omnimon began relaying a message to his mind,

"I sent a message to the other Royal Knights, they should be here soon in case we need more help fighting Lucemon." he said telepathically, surprising MagnaGarurumon for a moment. He smirked as he charged at Lucemon,

"That's right…we learned about them earlier…" he muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

?'s PoV

I stood there, my subordinates standing behind me. One of them walked up to me and tapped my shoulder,

"Leader? May I have a word with you?" he asked. I turned to him, his large body kneeling down just to face me. I smiled, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Yes Craniumon? What is it?" I replied softly. He pointed up to where Omnimon was fighting, his face showing concern. He sighed, rubbing his head. I heard the other members grumbling as well.

"They seem to be having trouble. May I-no, we, be of assistance to them?" he asked, readying his double-sided sword. I look to the others, each readying their weapons. I grab my own and give the orders.

"Let's go." I say unfolding my wings.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"What's the matter, you two? Can't you do any better?" taunted Lucemon, his face growing more insane. Omnimon growled, "The others should have been here by now…" he hissed. As soon as he said that, his friends came in blazing. Lucemon did not seem pleased. MagnaGarurumon sighed with relief as he readied his weapon, aiming it at Lucemon's right eye.

He hit it dead-on. Blood began to pour as he screamed, launching dark and light energy orbs at the pair. Just as Lucemon was about to stab the Warrior of Light, he heard a familiar attack.

"Royal Slash!" Four waves of light energy had been aimed at him and he dodged a few feet away. MagnaGarurumon and Omnimon turned around. A black knight stood there in the hole in the wall.

Omnimon stared at his leader, relieved that his prayers had been answered.

"Alphamon…Leader…you made it, thank god." he breathed slowly as said Digimon stood up. The black-armored knight stared at his lover's ex-boyfriend. He growled at the mere thought that his lover had suffered because of him. He pointed his sword at Lucemon, angered greatly. He was furious that the other Royal Knights had arrived, reminding him of the recent betrayal. Crusadermon and Dynasmon would pay later after he had killed them.

"It's over…just give up…." he stated. The dark angel glared at him, defiance clear in his eyes as he stood up. Alphamon twitched.

"No…" he hissed as an aura formed around him. He roared at MagnaGarurumon, cursing at him in rage. He raised his sword, "This…ends here…Lucemon. Me and you…let's end this now." he breathed shedding his armor completely. He spoke clearly, "Omnimon, I want you and the others to remain on standby until I give the orders. He could be calling for help at any moment." he said calmly, though he was afraid.

Afraid that he would die and never see his family again. Afraid that Lucemon would win. Afraid that his children would never know him. That made him scared, and it drove him to fight even harder.

As Lucemon charged at him, he roared. He clashed with Lucemon again and again, each warrior gaining more wounds as time went on. Alphamon growled, irritated at the sight. He looked behind him and cursed.

"This isn't good, he's summoned help. Damnit to hell." he said, turning around and seeing many Knightmon. He raised his right hand, ready to attack. As the Knightmon drew near…

"Digitalize of Soul!" he yelled, green light pouring from his palm and tearing through the Knightmon. Omnimon unsheathed his own sword and cannon and fired.

"Eat this, you bastards!" he roared firing his cannon. "Supreme Cannon!" as the attack tore out and vaporized more Knightmon, Takuya and the others could only get more apprensive.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

MagnaGarurumon growled, he wasn't winning…but neither was Lucemon. Both were equally tired, but each refused to give in without a fight. Lucemon stood up and so did he,

"Why?" said Lucemon out of the blue. MagnaGarurumon stood ready, not moving an inch.

"Why do you defy me? You…and those other humans…nothing…you are nothing…nothing at all." he said as he changed form. MagnaGarurumon cursed, "Again?! Now what is he planning?!" he yelled to no one. His eyes narrowed, trying to focus.

"WHY DO YOU RESIST?!" he yelled, his body and form now taking on that of a large dragon. MagnaGarurumon snarled, staring at the large Digimon. He really wanted this fight to be over soon.

"Fuck…damnit…why now?!" he hissed as he readied his weapon. As he asked Lucemon a question, he got a very frightening response as his eyes narrowed in on his form.

Lucemon only roared as energy raged out of control, destroying much of the castle. The other Royal Knights rushed to his side, destroying much of the rubble that was about to hit MagnaGarurumon and kill him. He sighed,

"Thanks. But…he…" he trailed off staring at the large raging beast. As if someone had heard his thoughts… "He's taken this form before…long ago during the war centuries ago when the Ancient Warriors took the fight to him, he lost control of his dark power and took this form." said a small knight as he walked forward. His blue armor stood out from the others. MagnaGarurumon felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"That body of his is not the target, in that small orb of darkness is the real target you seek." he stated pulling out his sword. He turned to MagnaGarurumon, his eyes betraying his calmness.

"Me and Examon will be your shield as you draw nearer to the target. Are you ready?" he yelled, knowing the answer.

As the three charged forward toward the real target, Imperialdramon got over the humans to protect them from the debris. Davis squealed, "Crap, we'll be pancakes at this rate! Koji better win this!" he yelled, running behind Takuya. The Warrior of Flame nodded, deeply hoping that his lover would win.

As MagnaGarurumon flew inside the dark orb, he saw the true form of Lucemon-a small larvae. He raised his sword as the larvae took notice of him, sending dark energy directly at him. He raised his sword in front of his face as the orbs hit the sword. He panted and he felt his wounds hurting.

"Damnit, I have to end this soon…" he growled, swiping away more energy balls. He flew as fast as he could toward Lucemon's true form, the being trying it's hardest to stop him. With one final swing of his sword, MagnaGarurumon stabbed him in the head. "Got you!" he hissed.

Soon, Lucemon's true form let out a blood-curdling scream and dissolved into data. MagnaGarurumon could only let out a sigh of relief before he felt himself change back into human form and fall towards the ground…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"He did it!" yelled Tai as the large form of Lucemon's body dissolved. His joy soon turned into horror as Alphamon brought an unconscious Koji over, and soon the he and the rest of the gang ran over to them. Takuya looked his lover over to make sure he had not gotten any fatal wounds. "He's fine, just bloody tired." chuckled the tall knight. It was the first time he met his lover's son and he seemed to like him. Takuya looked up at him and asked calmly as Koji was carried onto Imperialdramon's back.

"You said that you weren't surprised that my mother cheated…are you…her boyfriend?" he asked slowly. Nervously getting onto the large dragon's back, Alphamon sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am her mate. She has told me so much about you and your younger brother." he smiled as the rest of the group got on and soon they were headed back to the others…


	20. Chapter 20

Light Fire ch20-Going home

The other Digidestined cheered with joy as they saw Imperialdramon and Omnimon come back with Takuya and Koji. The elder twin sighed with relief as he held a very whiney and fussy Percy. Mora was nearby with Reika and Nanami, trying to calm them as well.

"Hey, you're finally back!" she said cheerfully as she walked over to her brother. Takuya hugged her back, pleased to see her.

"Yup, for good. Lucemon's deader than dead after what Koji did to him!" He smiled as he took the girls into his arms, rocking them back and forth. He slowly began to hum a tune, one that seemed oddly familiar to her. She looked at Koichi and asked softly,

"Hey, you should tell him about those markings, it could mean something." she said seriously, crossing her arms. He nodded in agreement and tapped Takuya on the shoulder. He looked at him confused. Koichi took a deep breath and began to speak,

"When you were gone, I was keeping an eye on them when I saw a mark on each of their shoulders. Ones like the Light and Flame Symbols that your Spirits have." he said worried. Takuya quickly checked Reika and Nanami's shoulders. Worry quickly filled him.

Indeed, he did see the same markings that his and Koji's Spirits had. Reika had both the markings of Light and Flame while Nanami only had the Mark of Light. His heart began to race.

Worried, he also checked on Percy. Indeed just like his sisters, he had a mark as well, the same one he had.

His eyes widened in shock. Was this a sign that they weren't normal like he was? Or did it mean something else? He went over to Koji…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hours later after Koji had woken up, Takuya and Koichi showed him the marks that the triplets had gained.

"What? How did they get these? They weren't there when they were born. So how…" he trailed off, deep in thought. He vaguely remembered something when he and his lover were…he blushed. Koichi grew curious and asked bluntly,

"Did you two have sex while you were Digimon? Is that why they have them? Are they gonna end up like Mora is?" he spoke.

Both teens blushed furiously and said nothing, but nodded. Koichi sighed,

"This is gonna get awkward. Sorry I asked. Hey, you do realize that we're going home tomorrow, right?" he quickly said, changing subject. Koji nodded, pointing toward his pile of food.  
"Yeah, but first…I want to confront my…no, our father about what he did." he spat, still bitter toward his father. Koichi nodded in understanding.

"I know…but it will be hard to convince him. And I highly doubt that he'd be forgiving of the triplets. There's no telling what he'll do." he said, looking at the triplets as they slept. Their faces seemed to be peaceful as Takuya watched over them.

"It's best if father isn't involved with them."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back in the Real World…

"Man, it is good to be home, huh guys?" asked JP as he stretched his arms in the air. Zoe smiled as she did the same. Indeed, the human world was safe, but they would never know who had saved them and it was just fine to them. Takuya smiled as he watched his mother sit next to Alphamon, who had joined them.

Though he was the leader, he could still have a mate and lead at the same time. Yuriko was happy that she had found her sons and daughter alive and safe.

His uncle Takeshi however, did wonder how people would react to the kids. The elder man had grown worried for his nephew's sake. The wind began to pick up and he signaled for the Digidestined to follow him to their house. Tai sighed as he walked next to his partner Agumon, who seemed to be nervous.

"Hey Tai, what's going to happen? To Takuya?" he asked, as if Takuya would vanish into thin air. He had grown attached to the young teen. Tai smiled and patted him on the head,

"He'll be fine." he said, looking back at Takuya and Koji, the lovers smiling at their kids. A small grin soon formed on his face. Izzy reassured him that things would turn out okay, like they always had back when they were on their own adventures. TK also told his leader that he shouldn't worry too much.

Soon the gang found themselves at Takuya's home. Takuya could feel the relief wash over him as he sat down next to TK and Koichi. Most of the gang had gone home for a while to rest and regroup for what would be a nasty custody battle. The warm brown walls seemed to be of little comfort to Mora and her brothers.

"It's been years since I've been…home…it feels like a dream to me…one that I never want to wake up from." she said as tears fell down her face. The Guilmon hybrid sighed as she began to cry. It had been a long time.

"Sister…" began Takuya as he wiped the tears from her face. She looked at him as he talked, telling that Tai and the others were explaining to their parents what had happened to Koji and the others. Tommy's parents were thrilled that both of their sons were safe.

Zoe's parents scolded her not to take off on her own again.

JP's grandmother merely sighed as she told him to take a shower. Koji had gone to see his real mother along with Koichi to tell her what had happened.

In short, they were not aware how long time had passed for their kids, to them, it had only been hours. But they had learned from Tai that time in the Digital World would snyc back up to the same time the Real World had kept.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koji's eyes glistened with tears as his birth mother Tomoko hugged him tightly. She could hardly believe that her younger son was okay and alive, as the divorce had taken it's toll on her. Koichi took a very deep breath and told her about the triplets. She seemed to be confused until Koji came over holding Percy. Takuya had gone with him, wanting to meet her after Koichi had told them pair so many good things about her. She couldn't find the words to say as Percy opened his blue eyes and looked at her own.

"Grandchildren? How on earth did this happen?" she said tearfully as she took him into her own arms. The woman had given up hope on ever having grandchildren as well due to Koichi not being romantically interested in anyone. She held him softly as tears came down her cheeks. Koichi smiled as he wiped them away.

"Percy is his name…how beautiful." she looked at Reika and Nanami as well as Takuya moved closer to her so she could get a better look at her granddaughters. The brown haired teen smiled as she looked at them.

"They're beautiful Koji, they take after you so much…" she thanked Takuya for giving her this gift and told him that he and the kids were welcome anytime.

"My son…how did you ever find out about Koichi? Kousei told you nothing at all…" she asked confused. The woman wanted to know more about what had happened to bring her two sons together again. Koji took a deep breath and began to speak, telling the tale.

"We first got strange phone calls that told us to go to the Digital World. That is where I first saw Takuya and the others. But Koichi…we didn't meet up until later after he had been possessed by Lucemon, forcing him to fight us against his own will." he said tearfully, remembering the events that had changed him forever. Tomoko listened to every word that was spoken, curious to know how her sons had met up.

"Eventually, we had the triplets and soon after, we killed Lucemon." he said, taking a big drink of water. He took deep breaths. Koichi coughed a bit, "Um, I got a girlfriend as Koji just said. Her name's Mora and she's Takuya's older sister, she's really nice." he smiled as his mother's eyes widened.

"Also, will you have to check on the Digital World from time to time?" she asked as she fiddled her thumbs nervously. Worry filled her as she learned more about the strange world her sons had seen. The three teens nodded in unison.

"If there is an issue, we will have to check it out, but for the most part, it should be peaceful for a while. But knowing our luck…" said Koji as he tried to reassure her. The dark haired teen still had a feeling that the Digital World would take some help in getting peaceful again.

"Mom, we were thinking about having Koji stay at Takuya's place from now on. If father were to even so much as take a look at the triplets, he'd kill them or do something far worse." said Koichi crossing his arms. The elder twin grew more worried as the hours went by until they faced Kousei…


	21. Chapter 21

Light Fire ch21-Father and son

Koji stood in front of his house, hesitant to open to the door. Would his stepmother be as accepting as his real mother had been of him and his children? He shook his head as Takuya told him to be brave, earning a smile from him. He slowly opened the door, fear making his hand shake and become sweaty. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching.

He saw his stepmother sitting on the couch, extremely worried. As soon as she looked up and saw him, she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. The Warrior of Light was filled with relief that his stepmother was okay. Not being with her had taken a lot out of the blunette teenager, but relief soon to shock and her part,

"Koji, you're okay! Thank goodness, I thought-!" she trailed off as soon as she saw Koichi. Her eyes widened, he had found out about his twin? She pulled back, her hand over her mouth.

"You…how?! How on earth did you have children? You never mentioned a girlfriend to us. So how…?" she gasped, regaining her composure. Koji sighed, hoping to calm her down so she wouldn't flip out on him.

"I'll explain later, but I have something else to show you. Takuya, show her." he smiled as his brunette lover came into the house, holding Percy and Reika as they slept. Koichi came in after him, holding Nanami. Satomi's eyes grew even wider with realization and shock, looking at the triplets and how much they looked like her stepson.

"Are they…your kids, son? With that boy there, they're your children?" she breathed slowly, running a hand through their hair. Koji nodded as he told the story to her, repeating what he had said to his real mother about the Digital World. She swallowed, somewhat scared to know what could happen next.

"Your father won't like this, you know…and you're planning to live with your boyfriend…Takuya, was it?" she asked, knowing her husband's homophobic tendencies. He nodded yes as she rubbed her forehead. Then the door opened as Koichi and Takuya stood up, as a black haired man stood in absolute shock. He stared at Koichi, and then at the infants. His fists clenched as Satomi stood up,

"You heard the whole thing, Kousei?" she said worried what he would do to the kids. His fists clenched in anger as he stared at his son,

"You fool, why would you throw away your life for them? Those…" he said, staring at his grandchildren in disgust as Koji handed Percy to his stepmother,

"I thought you were better than this, son. All those girls I sent your way, and you fell for that bastard!?" Kousei swung his arms around in rage, furious at his son. He glared at Koichi, who glared right back at him in disgust and anger. The elder twin snarled as he held Nanami close to his chest, his eyes shining with rage.

"You tried to force him to fall in love, hoping that he wasn't gay? And yet you made no attempt to show him that it's okay to fall in love with whoever you want?" he spoke, his voice barely holding back his anger. Kousei glared at him, not wanting to even look at his other son.

"You…how did you find him? I thought I'd cut off all contact with…her. You must have pulled some strings to be able to find out about Koji." said Kousei, his anger leaving him for the moment. He truly had believed that Koichi could never find him. But there he was, right in the flesh, glaring at him with rage.

"And you, how did you even find Koji in the first place?! I told NO ONE to speak of you. So how the fuck did you find out?!" he yelled, grabbing a newspaper. Koji moved in front of Takuya and Koichi just as Kousei raised his arm, swinging down hitting him smack dab in his face. Satomi looked on in horror at her husband's actions.

Koji winced as he fell to the ground, holding his head as a small amount of blood trickled down. Takuya quickly moved to help his lover as Kousei readied himself for another swing, this time going for Takuya. But the Warrior of Flame stayed out of his range and he fell to the floor. Koji glared at him with pure rage that his father had attempted to harm his children.

"Call the police, mom. I won't forgive this act!" he growled, grabbing his own newspaper. Satomi nodded and ran into another room, quickly tapping the buttons. "Hello, 911? My husband just attacked my stepson! Please hurry!" she yelled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

JP got up from the couch when he heard the phone ringing, Takuya's voice on the other end, yelling for him to come help Koji. Flailing in panic as he woke up his mother, he felt a shiver go down his spine. "Please…let them be okay…please…" he breathed as he and his mother got in the car and drove to Koji's house.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Zoe got on her coat as she grabbed her coat and left to go help Takuya and Koji. She growled at the thought that they could be hurt. Picking up the pace, she made a sharp turn and saw Mora and Shinya waiting there around the corner. She waved for them to come over and they followed her.

"Yutaka said he'd be late, but he's coming too. Tommy's coming as well, so that takes care of everyone, Zoe." said Mora, panting as she ran beside her friend. Shinya followed right behind the pair, worry growing on his face as they grew closer to their destination. As tears fell down his face, he vowed not to let anyone hurt his family.

He brushed his hand across his scars, remembering the first time he went into battle.

"Please…let them be okay…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The inside of Koji's home had become a mess, furniture thrown everywhere as Kousei grew more agitated and livid, shown by the knife he now wielded in his right hand. A trickle of blood moved down the left side of Koji's face. He winced as he held his hand and felt wetness. He stared at his hand in shock as he stared back at his father's angry face.

"…Why won't you listen to me, my son?! Staying with that brunette will only hold you back in life! Those kids shouldn't even exist!" he stated, looking at Takuya and Koichi. "And he will only bring you unnecessary emotions as well." he finished, wielding the knife again, this time in his right hand. Glaring at his son, he hissed.

Satomi moved and grabbed his arm, hoping to stop her husband. "Please stop, Kousei!" she yelled crying. This was the first time she had seen her husband do anything like this. She heard Koji get up behind her, grunting and cursing in pain. "Mother…get away…hurry." he groaned in pain as he stood up.

Kousei glared at his wife, "Let go, Satomi. He needs to be punished." he hissed as his eyes glared back and forth between her and Koji. His anger rose as he shook his wife's grip off and knocked her to the ground, the sound of bone cracking filled the air as she screamed in pain. Koji's anger rose and soon he forgot his pain, raising his own weapon. Soon, father and son were slashing at each other, forgetting about the world around them.

Soon, someone began banging on the door, causing both to turn around to look. Koichi and Takuya took this opportunity to run to the door and swing it open. Takuya's face lit up with happiness as he saw their friends. He could hear Kousei's anger and curses as Koji yelled for them to pin down his father. Koichi nodded and agreed that this would be best.

Mora and the others moved inside the house, forming a protective ring around Takuya, Koichi, and the triplets. Kousei glared at them, "Who the hell are you!? You think you can just-!" He was interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance. His eyes widened and he took off outside running. Satomi did nothing as her husband grew smaller as he kept running.


	22. Chapter 22

Light Fire ch22-Peace at last

Finale

Koji groaned as he woke up, his face burning in pain on his left side. Pain also filled the left side of his chest, but it was nowhere near the pain he now felt on his face. A voice shook him from his thoughts. "Thank god…" said Takuya, who was on his right. Koji turned to look at him holding Percy. Koichi was right next to him holding the girls and his own hand. Koji soon got up on his elbows, propping himself up to take a look around him. The walls were that of a typical hospital, varying paintings strewn across. He looked around to see his mother and stepmother sitting across from the teens and infants.

"Hey…mom, Satomi. Are you both okay?" he asked, trying his best to move to face them. He wanted to ask what had happened to his father. Worried about his friends as well, his face scrunched up at the disgust he now held for his father.

"He lied to me…abandoned my real mother and Koichi, tried to hurt my children and my friends…there's no forgiving him now. I won't let him…"

The blue haired woman got up and moved toward Koji and kissed him softly on his new scar on his left side. Brushing her fingers across it, she spoke about Shinya. The Warrior of Light blinked, confused until he remembered what had happened the first time Shinya had used the Spirit of Earth, fighting Divermon.

Asking to hold their son, Koji began talking about the future. He smiled as he looked at all of them. Taking Takuya's hand into his own he said,

"When we have enough money, I want to marry Takuya. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, mother…Satomi-san." he said smiling warmly at them, watching as their faces became shocked.

Satomi teared up, nodding in approval.

"That would be lovely, Koji! May I be the maid of honor?" she asked gleefully, clasping her hands together in joy. Tomoko smiled as well, "After what has happened to you all, a wedding would be great…my son." she said putting her hand on his face and giving him a kiss. He smiled back at her,

"Are the others outside waiting?" he said, getting up and on to his feet. Takuya nodded getting up as well.

"Yes, they've been worried too…"

As they walked outside, Koji saw the others waiting and smiling at them. JP walked up and explained what happened, saying that Kousei had been arrested and locked up. The Warrior of Thunder brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"The kids are doing fine, they got a check-up while you were out cold. As far as we know about those markings they now got on their shoulders, no side effects have shown up…but…" he trailed off looking down at the ground. The pair looked at him, waiting for him to finish. Takuya sighed before he spoke up, saying,

"Reika's just showed a little bit of magic while I was feeding her." Koji looked at his lover in shock,

"Her fingers…they just seemed to light up, but it was for just a brief moment. Nothing caught on fire." he said as the gang began walking home and out of the hospital. Tommy laughed and smiled, saying that Koichi fell out of his chair with his soda, poured on the ground out of pure shock. Shinya had remained calm and got a wipe and cleaned Reika's hands, putting out the fire.

"She might be inheriting power from the Spirits. Percy and Nanami haven't shown anything yet, but its only a matter of time before they do." he finished, taking a deep breath of air. Shinya handed him a bottle of water.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya sighed as he placed Percy in his new crib, near his sisters. Wiped out and exhausted, he slowly walked to his bed he now shared with Koji and plopped down face first, letting out a sigh of relief. Chuckling at him, Koji moved the covers so Takuya could get in.

"Long day, huh Taku-chan?" he teased softly as his lover got under the covers and glared at him.

"Very funny, Koji." he replied back, resting his head on the pillow near Koji. His eyes soon closed shut and began snoring softly. His lover brushed his hair out of his closed eyes and soon fell asleep himself.

15 years later…

"Moooooom, Percy's not lettin' me have the controller! Make her give it to me!" yelled Nanami as she furiously tried to grab the controller form her younger brother, who maneuvered his hands away from his sister, grinning all the while.

"Come and get it!" he taunted.

Reika was sitting on the couch watching her two siblings argue and wrestle on the floor. Taking a sip of soda, she soon heard footsteps come this way into the living room.

"Nanami, Percy, stop fighting! Now." yelled the voice. The three looked up and saw their mother Takuya with his arms folded, staring at the two. Reika blinked and smiled,

"Told you two that he'd find out." she stated simply. Shaking her head as she looked at her mother scold the pair, who looked guilty that they had been caught. Takuya's hair had grown a fair bit since the fighting had ended, but his lover Koji kept it clean and trimmed…as much as he could.

Wearing a shirt and pants much like the one he himself had worn when he was a teenager, Takuya had not changed much in looks. But he had mellowed out a fair bit in personality due to the children.

Percy gulped and stuttered, trying to get out of trouble. He waved his arms in panic,

"Nanami kept trying to grab it from me, and it was still my turn! She wouldn't let me finish!" he yelled glaring at her. Nanami glared back at him, irritated.

"You kept taking too long, baka. Plus, mom said that we each got a turn!" she countered back to him. Both wore a yellow shirt like their father, but in different shades of yellow. Reika sighed and stared at Takuya,

"They've been doin' this all day, mom." she said sighing and finished her soda. Getting up and stretching her arms over her head, she left to go outside. Takuya resumed staring at his son and daughter.

Reika sighed as she dialed the number of her best friend Taichi, the son of Tai and his French wife Catharine. Holding the phone to her ear, she muttered annoyed,

"Please pick up and save me from their bickering, you baka." she breathed. Soon, she heard a click and heard his voice,

"Yo, what's up Reika-chan?" he replied enthusiastically. She chuckled, "You wanna save me from this boredom? My sibs are arguing again and Mom ain't happy 'bout it." she answered, taking a bite of cheese. "Sure, let me ask Dad! I'll be right back, yo!" he left and went to go ask Tai. Reika tapped her foot as she waited for him. Soon, her friend replied,

"Yeah, I can come over! Let my dad talk with yours!" he yelled. Reika smiled and went to go find her father, who was reading a book on the deck. She peered over him, grinning. He looked up at her, "Yes, what is it?" he replied calmly, putting the book down.

Reika flashed a grin, "Can I go over to Taichi's house?" she asked, twirling her hair. The Warrior of Light chuckled,

"Of course, just come back home before sunset. And tell your mother as well." he answered back, giving her a peck on the cheek. Reika smiled and ran off back into the house.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The brown haired Taichi kicked his legs in the air while he was waiting for Reika to come over. His younger cousin Hika was over due to Kari and Davis coming to visit, playing with a ball. Soon, he saw his best friend Reika waving at him as she came over.

"Hey, how are ya?" he asked as she sat down next to him and got out a DS Lite. She grinned,

"Percy and Nanami have been arguing a lot lately and mom ain't pleased. Ten yen they get ground and have to clean out the garbage for the next week." she stated, fiddling with the stylus in her left hand. Taichi shook his head as he went to go get Hika. He laughed with her as he answered,

"Yeah, they never get along much, do they?" he chuckled as Hika snuggled into his chest and smiled up at him. He ruffled her reddish brown hair and smiled at her,

"You are so small, just how does Aunt Kari feed you?" he giggled. Reika smiled at her,

"Mom said I was that small once a long time ago. He always kept talking about how I was the smallest. Like that lasted long." she commented, remembering how fast she grew. Even though she was the smallest at birth, in a few short years she had grown up to be the tallest out of the triplets

"So Reika's come over, Taichi?" said a voice, behind the children. They turned around to see Tai standing and leaning on the door. He grinned and chuckled,

"You really do have a crush on Reika, don't you son?" he teased with a sly grin on his face.

Taichi blushed furiously and made a grab for his father,

"Daaaaaad, I do not have a crush!" Take it back, you meanie!"

he yelled blushing as Reika held him back. She chuckled at the 8-year old's childish antics. Tai laughed and ruffeled his son's hair as he pouted.

"Of course you don't, Taichi. Of course."

Proceeding to sit down next to him and put Hika in his lap, and she giggled.

Just then, Kari peeked out the door,

"Oh Reika-chan, you came to visit?" she asked, surprised to see the teen. Reika beemed at her,

"Yup, my sibs have been arguing again." she frowned, pouting. Kari sighed and shook her head, not surprised,

"They take after Takuya in personality when it comes to arguing." she muttered, going back into the house and grabbing a broom.

Reika smiled as she lay down on the porch,

"They do indeed…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"It's YOUR fault that we're grounded now, Percy!" hissed Nanami as she mopped the floor. Percy sighed and shook his head, not answering her sentence. He paused as he stared at the ground,

"…Nana-chan?" he asked slowly. Nanami wiped her forehead and turned to face him, and she saw tears in his eyes. Her prior anger gave way to pity.

"Poor guy, I've been too hard on him…"

"Yes? What?" she replied, her voice calming down as she grabbed a hair tie to get a small piece of hair out of her face. Percy shivered, sobbing and soon Nanami came over and gave him a hug. Pulling him closer, making sure that he felt safe.

"Sis, I've been having some problems at school. These people…" he spoke as the pair sat down. She stared at him, waiting for him to answer,

"These people…they've been saying that we're…freaks…" he said the last word with a mutter that Nanami could barely hear it. She ran her hand through her blue hair and sighed, comforting her younger brother as he kept crying, hiccupping and sobbing as he continued telling Nanami what had happened.

"I'll talk to dad and mom about it, don't worry. We'll solve the issue quickly." she replied, getting back up and grabbing the mop, resuming her work as she hummed a tune. Percy smiled at her, his blue eyes no longer crying tears. He got up and resumed work as well, neither of them knowing that Takuya had been watching the whole time.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koichi sighed as he rocked his 3-month old daughter Minako to sleep. Mora was on the bed fast asleep from working all day.

"Your mother is asleep, sweetie. She can't nurse you right now, but I'll feed you, Minako." he said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He frowned when he saw the state of the fridge,

"We need to clean this out…too messy." he said as he grabbed the bottle. As he opened the microwave and stated heating up the milk, he began musing on how lucky and blessed he felt to have a family like his twin.

"You know, if you'd have told me that I'd be an uncle and a father before I reached the age of 30, I'd have laughed and called them insane." he talked to himself as he hummed a tune. He looked down to see that Minako was blinking at him. Her blue eyes closed,

"Bored huh? Don't worry, your milk will be done soon." he said as the timer went off. He reached in and grabbed the bottle, tested the temperature and began feeding her. As he watched her in the small, beige colored kitchen, he heard footsteps coming his way and saw his wife staring at him, half-asleep and confused as she looked at him and their daughter.

"Can't sleep, hon?" he asked as she walked over and hugged him. He blinked in confusion until she said that Percy had been bullied at school. Koichi grew worried,

"Does Koji and Takuya know about this yet? If Percy hasn't told them and he gets into a fight…it could cause trouble." he said rubbing his forehead and feed Minako with the bottle. The baby began sucking eagerly on the bottle, loving the taste of the milk.

Mora sighed and shook her head, saying that she was the first to know about it and went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down like it would vanish at any moment. After she had her fill, she took some deep breaths of air.

"No, not from how he sounded. I really hope he tells them soon." she answered in a tone that made Koichi worry, and he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and let out a deep breath, laughing as she smiled at Minako,

"She really takes after you, with your hair and eyes. The only way she takes after me is my Digimon DNA. We'll need to train her on how to use her power right." she said as the infant wrapped her small tiny fingers around her ring finger,

"When she gets older, I might open a weapon shop. Weapons sell for quite a pretty penny in the Digital World these days, y'know." she smirked as she took her daughter into her arms and began rocking her softly, singing a lullaby.

Koichi raised an eyebrow in amusement and giggled,

"Really, a weapon shop of all things? Why that kind of shop?" he asked as they went back into their room. The bluenette was rather curious on his wife's choice of job. As Mora put Minako back into her crib, she answered,

"I think it would help others…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

JP sighed as he and Zoe watched their son Jack play with his friends as they played soccer. JP smiled as he scratched his back,

"He's really gotten more social, hasn't he?" he asked as he saw the ball get stolen by a guy on the other team. Zoe smiled and nodded as she readjusted her hat,

"Yeah, it's good for him to be out more with kids his age." she said as she took a drink of water. She rubbed her stomach, slightly swollen with their second child. The sun was shining brightly as the game went on. Soon, Jack's team scored the winning goal and smiled.

Later after the family went home and sat on the couch to watch a show together, Jack asked if he could go talk with Percy on the phone. "Sure, just remember, it's almost bedtime for you, Jack. You have ten minutes." she said as her son rushed up the stairs, almost tripping a few times. She sighed as she stretched her arms,

"Jack really does look up to Percy…" she said snuggling closer to him. JP put his arm around her, agreeing with her statement. As they watched the show on TV, they could vaguely hear Jack chatting away to Percy on the phone.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tommy sighed as he hugged his lover closer to his body and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Sweat was no problem for them, they didn't care much as they showered often.

"Tommy…?" muttered Shinya as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Can we have kids soon? Or not?" he asked as he maneuvered his finger on is lover's chest and eventually toying with his hair. The older young adult smiled as he did the same to his lover in return. He chuckled at Shinya,

"Silly Shinya-kun, you haven't realized?" he teased as he moved his hand to his stomach and waited for his lover to put the pieces together.

Shinya's jaw opened wide as he turned to look at his lover in shock, "R-really?! We're gonna be parents?!" he said hugging Tommy closer to him, kissing him fully on his lips and forehead. He-in his surprise and shock, had not noticed that Tommy had gained a little weight in his mid-section over the past few days.

Tommy smiled, "Yes, we're going to be parents…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koji sighed as he put the book he had been reading down on the small table next to him as Percy and Nanami sat across from him, each looking somewhat worried and scared of what punishment they would get for breaking the vase down the hall next to Reika's room. He crossed his arms,

"So you two were fighting again, huh? Just yesterday, you too were fighting over a video game. If this keeps up, we might have to take away some privileges and neither of us wants to do that. Do you want to end up in jail like your grandfather Kousei?" he explained to them and watched as their faces grew confused. He sighed as Percy spoke up,

"Kousei? Who's Kousei? Is he…?" he began to ask before Nanami cut him off with her own question, eager to know more about this relative she had never heard about,

"Let me guess Dad…you never told us about him for a reason…right? You never would hide stuff like that otherwise." she asked, a slight grin forming on her lips. Koji twitched slightly in surprise, taken aback from her intuitive question,

"Yes, Kousei is my father." he answered sighing as he remembered the fight he had with him 15 years ago over his new family. Percy noticed his father's expression and gingerly touched his knee, looking up at him with worry,

"Did he do something to you, father?" he asked, his voice scarcely hearable as he stared at Koji. His father nodded as he continued on, taking a drink of water,

"After we had defeated Lucemon and came home, my father had found out about you three and your mother. Needless to say due to his homophobic nature, he wanted the four of you gone and tried to set me up with several woman, and soon we got into a huge fight. Eventually after he fled, the police arrested him. He's still in jail and neither me, your uncle Koichi, nor your step-grandmother as talked to him since." he took a deep breath and too another drink of water. Percy leaned back into his seat, absorbing all the information he just heard. Nanami crossed her arms and commented,

"So he was a deadbeat dad to uncle? Damn, and I thought we had issues…" she muttered looking at Percy, who flinched back. She sighed,

"Percy, you can't just go and hide stuff like that from me. What will mother and Reika think if those bullies do something other than verbally abuse you!?" she yelled, catching Koji's attention as he spat out his water, stunned and shocked.

Inside, Reika had been eavesdropping in on the conversation, wondering just why Percy had avoided her question earlier. Needless to say, her suspicions were correct. Her brother had been bullied from what she heard from friends at school. She put her head in her hands, "Damnit, why'd you not tell our father earlier!? You dingbat dumbass!" she growled, looking up at the wall pouting. She tapped her fingers as she remembered what Joe's son had told her,

"I think someone's after Percy…it might be more than just bullying, tell Koji-sensei at one." the words he had said reverberated through her mind as she got up. She peeked around the corner, Percy and Nanami both hugging Percy close as he cried into Koji's shirt, staining it with tears.

She thrust her clenched right fist into her other hand,

"That bastard, he'll pay!" I'll get help from my girlfriends!" she said taking off and ran to her school…

On her way to school the next day, Reika had asked Izzy's daughter if she had heard anything about the bullying. "Thank you for telling me, Sakura-chan! That's gonna help for sure!" said Reika as she pumped her fist into the air. Her face beamed with excitement at the thought of getting to fight Percy's bullying. Sakura's arms flailed in panic as she tried to persuade Reika not to fight,

"N-no, bad idea Reika!" she squealed grabbing her arm. "N-no fighting!" she stuttered. But Reika ignored her as she ran off to confront her brother's bully…

FIN


End file.
